Entre tapas,socos,murros,risadas,bagunça e beijos
by Daia no Hana
Summary: CAP.13 ON!o desenrolar da história está próximo do fim,mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer...epílogo importante DEIXEM REVIEWS!
1. E a historia começa

_Olá caros leitores!_

_Espero que gostem da minha primeira fic,e os que leram o "outro primeiro capítulo",digo q sem querer eu coloquei o rascunho,o primeiro rascunho da fic,então estou mudando pro capítulo certo,ok?talvez isso aconteça algumas vezes mais eu aviso daí.Ficou meio-muito grande esse cap,mas espero que gostem.Boa leitura!_

O dia estava ensolarado,o Terceiro Hokage curtia seu cachimbo observando o céu,as nuvens,a vila,o pássaro com uma mensagem...o pássaro com uma mensagem?De repente, o pássaro deixa a mensagem aos seus pés.O pergaminho tinha um selo com uma lua minguante virada para baixo.O pássaro se foi,e ele só pensou em uma frase

"Eu sabia"

Os dias se seguiram,e membros de quatro importantes famílias da Vila da Folha foram chamados,cada um saindo com algo que parecia uma ficha.Mais alguns dias,os jounnins da folha também foram chamados.Entre os gennins,corria o boato de visitantes na vila.Estavam certos.

Numa certa manha,uma caravana chegava a Konoha.O Terceiro lhes deu as boas vindas no meio de uma praça.

-Sejam bem vindos a Vila Oculta da Folha.Espero que nossa vila se torne seu lar,assim como a Vila da Noite foi por muitas gerações.-Ele deu uma tragada no cachimbo e pegou uma listinha-Com exceção das seguintes pessoas,por favor sigam nossos jonnins,eles lhes mostraram onde poderam levantar suas novas casas.Atenção:Nomiya Megume,Kumamoto Katsuya,Hachimitsu Saki e Kumamoto Shigure,por favor,apresente-se

Enquanto todas as outras pessoas e seus pertences iam em direção aonde os jonnins da folha iam,quatro jovens,de mais ou menos 12 anos ficaram ali parados com seus pertences.Dois deles eram gêmeos,de cabelos e olhos negros,mas um deles tinha a franja pintada de vermelho,usava um colete sem mangas azul-celeste e um short preto.O outro tinha o cabelo na cor original,e usava um kimono masculino na cor verde-musgo.Tinha as mãos enfaixadas.Ambos usavam a bandana da lua virada na testa

Uma das meninas tinha cabelos longos na cor cinza.Usava uma espécie de kimono chinês vermelho com uma gola bem grande e alta,mas em vez da abertura ser na lateral,era na frente,usava luvas pretas sem-dedos.Possuia olhos castanhos alegres.A sua bandana estava na cintura

Em comparação,a outra garota tinha olhos azul-piscina frios.Usava um kimono de comprimento e mangas curtas.Tinhas listras lilases nas extremidades e usava uma faixa da mesma cor na cintura.Os braços eram enfaixados das mãos aos cotovelos e as pernas,dos pés aos joelhos.Carregava um bastão de ferro nas costas e era muito baixinha.Tinha sua bandana amarrada no pescoço

-Venham comigo.-Disse o Terceiro,que foi seguido pelos quatro jovens e Inuzuka Tsume,Hyuuga Hiashi,Nara Shikaku ,Yamanaka Inoshi.Algumas horas depois cada um dos membros dos clãs saiu acompanhado de um jovem:Hiashi levou consigo a menina de cabelos cinzentos,Inoshi,o gêmeo de franja tingida,Tsume a baixinha de olhos frios e Shikaku o outro gêmeo.

No dia seguinte,em vez dos grupos gennins irem fazer suas missõeszinhas com seus senseiszinhos,eles foram para a academia ninja,onde já estavam os quatro do dia anterior e mais dois.Um deles era loiro de olhos azuis(como todos os loiros desse desenho)tinha um casaco de gola alta cinza com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo e uma calça preta,também com a barra dobrada.Usava a bandana literalmente como uma bandana(ahn?),cobrindo a cabeça(ah,tah) e o outro tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado e olhos verdes,usava uma camiseta de malha(daquela malha igual a do Shikamaru usa debaixo do colete)uma jaqueta bege de gola alta aberta e um short azul-marinho.Tinha a bandana na testa.

Incrivelmente naquele dia,Iruka estava atrasado.Entao a bagunça e a baderna se instalou na sala.Logo souberam que os garotos da Vila da Noite estavam hospedados nas casas dos grandes clãs de Konoha.

O nosso "querido" Uzumaki Naruto,foi o ultimo a aparecer,logo que entrou na sala trombou com a menina de cabelos cinzentos,que tinha um copo d'agua,mas a água já estava na roupa do Naruto

-Olhe por onde anda!Dattebayo!

-Ai meu Deus,me desculpa!!-A menina começou a entrar em desespero-desculpa! desculpa! desculpa! desculpa! desculpa!...

-Ahn...tá tudo bem...só para de falar desculpa...

-Tem certeza???

-Tenho.Nunca te vi por aqui.Você é nova?(¬¬)

-Hehe...digamos que sim...meu nome é Nomiya Megume,e você é?-Disse com um olhar muito feliz(n.n)

-Sou Uzumaki Naruto,o ninja numero um da vila!

-Verdade???(-)

De repente Sakura vê Naruto enganando a pobre ninjazinha e resolve acabar com a farça,com um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

POFF

-Não minta para ela!

-Ahn...e você?Quem é?-Pergunta Megume

-Ah,sou Haruno Sakura!Muito Prazer!

As duas saíram conversando alegremente e deixaram Naruto estrupiado no chão.Quando ele volta ao normal,vê a outra garota nova sentada fazendo cafuné em Akamaru que estava em seu colo,e Kiba,mantinha uma certa distancia com o olhar desconfiado.Naruto vai se aproximando mas é parado por um braço que se mete na sua frente

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você-Era o gêmeo da franja tingida de vermelho que meteu a mão na sua frente

-Por que?-Naruto perguntou meio irritadinho

-Vou te contar uma história:era uma vez um militar louco.ele teve uma filha e essa filha matou toda a família com seis anos.

-E...?

-'Ele não entendeu'-o loiro da bandana surgiu do lado do da frnaja tingida escreveu num bloquinho.

-Bem...a filha do militar é aquela ali

-Ah.

-'Ela é chamada de garota-demônio'-escreveu o loiro ali de novo

-Entendi...mas num é mais fácil falar do que escrever?-Pergunta Naruto

-Hehe...pra ele não,ele é mudo-Diz o da franja-alias,eu sou Kumamoto Katsuya,e esse é meu amigo Ichijo...

Ichijo mete o bloquinho na boca do Katsuya

-Tá bom,ta bom,Ichijo,já saquei...E você é Uzumaki Naruto,não é?

-Como sabe?Já falaram de mim? "Será que to ficando famoso?"-Faz pose de _nice guy_

-Não...é que quando você foi falar com a Megume você gritou seu nome,foi impossível não ouvir...-Katsuya disse,dando um sorriso "100 light"-Vem,a gente te mostra quem é quem...

-Peraí!eu quero falar com aquela garota!

-Tem certeza?

-Com quem acha que está falando?-Disse apontando para si mesmo

Ichijo dá um sorriso,com uma cara que parecia querer dizer: "idiota"

Naruto vai se aproximando feliz da vida,pensando que aqueles dois estavam enganando ele,oras,uma menina que fica fazendo cafuné no Akamaru não pode ser tão ruim...

-Oi,sou Uzumaki Naruto e você é?

(silencio)

-E a sua vila?Como era lá?

(silencio)

-Er...você não gosta muito de falar,né?

-Escuta aqui,Uzumaki Naruto né?Você está me irritando e...-Ela lhe lança um olhar assassino,tira uma kunai do porta-kunais e a aponta para Naruto-Não quero sujar o chão de vermelho,ou seja,suma da minha frente

Antes que Naruto pudesse falar algo,Katsuya e Ichijo foram socorre-lo

-Saki-chaaann!!!n.n-Começou Katsuya indo abraçar Saki,que se levanta ainda com Akamaru no colo e deixa Katsuya cair de cara no chão

-Não me toque,seu nojento!

Nesse meio tempo,Ichijo tirou Naruto dali

-'Nós avisamos'

-Ok vocês tinham razão...mudando de assunto,quem é aquele se achando com as garotas e o outro meio isolado?

Ichijo faz uma cara meio emburrada para o garoto de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados rindo no meio de uma rodinha de garotas.

-'Aquele é Genji Hayku,o maldito garoto-prodígio-principe-encantado de Yoru,ou Vila da Noite se preferir'

-O Ichijo morre de raiva dele,só porque sua irmã tem uma quedinha por ele-Katsuya surge do além,com um curativo na cabeça

-Ah...e o outro?

-O outro?É meu irmão,Shigure

-'O Gêmeo do Mal'

-Não é bem assim,ele é gente boa,é você que é implicante Ichijo!

-Hehe...Parece que apanhou da menina,hein Katsuya?

-É...digamos que estou acostumado-sorriso 100 light

-'Gostamos de você,Naruto'-começou Ichijo-'Por que não anda com a gente?'

-Hehe...se eu tiver uma folguinha,eu vou pensar...n.n


	2. Fofocas

Assim que Iruka-sensei chegou foi logo botando ordem na casa,digo,sala.E começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo:

-Bom,acho que todos vocês perceberam que temos visitantes em nossa vila-olhava diretamente para os seis que haviam se acomodado nas carteiras de trás.Os outros ninjas também olharam para eles,depois voltaram a olhar Iruka-Acho que devo explicar o que está acontecendo.A vila desses nossos visitantes está em guerra civil desde a ultima grande guerra ninja,então,a pedido do Kazankage,nós estamos hospedando os sobreviventes dessa guerra aqui,permanentemente.Alguma dúvida?

Sasuke levanta a mão

-Fale,Sasuke

-De onde vieram, exatamente?

-Da Vila oculta da Noite,no Pais do Vulcão-Respondeu Shigure,lançando um olhar frio a Sasuke.

-Acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida.Bom,se não temos mais dúvidas...

Kiba levanta a mão

-Sim,Kiba?

-Por que quatro deles tiveram que se hospedar na casa dos clãs de Konoha?-lançou um olhar para Saki que o olhou da mesma forma.Akamaru parecia dividido.

-Bom,por serem mais ricos,eu acho.Melhor vocês irem embora,seus senseis esperam vocês aqui depois do almoço.

(todo mundo saindo)

-Isso ainda vai dar trabalho...-pensava alto,Iruka

Os seis se juntaram para o almoço,embora quisessem passar despercebidos,eram alvo das conversas dos gennins no momento...

-O que achou dos novos gennins,Sasuke-kun?

-Para ser sincero,um deles me deixou intrigado...

-Foi o Shigure?Relaxa,que ele não tão forte.Dattebayo!

Enquanto isso,em outro grupo,em outro lugar...

-Você...não seu deu bem...com seu hospede...Kiba-kun?

-Aquela menina me irrita.Não sei o que o Akamaru viu nela!

-E você Hinata?Algum problema em sua casa?

-Não,Shino-kun...a Gume-chan é bastante gentil...

-Já ficou tão intima dela assim?!?

No grupo 10...

-Você também está com um deles na sua casa né Shikamaru?

-É...ele é um tédio

-Bom...Katsuya-kun é bastante animado!Alias ele e teu hospede são irmãos né?

-Sei lá,tanto faz...

Os seis também conversavam sobre isso...

-Não sei vocês,mais eu estou adorando morar aqui!!

-Fale por você,Megume.Não é você que é alérgica a flores e mora com alguém que tem uma floricultura!

-Katsuya-kun...isso vai passar...acho.E você Saki-chan?

-Eu acho que aqueles três ali estão muito suspeitos olhando pra cá desse jeito-aponta para Neji,TenTen, e Lee que observavam o grupo com um certo interesse.

-'Saki,não vai fazer besteira'-escreveu Ichijo

-Eu nunca faço.

Saki se levantou e foi em direção a eles.Ficou frente a frente com o trio.Olhou para seus colegas e voltou a encara-los.

-Algum interesse em especial?

-Apresente-se-Disse Neji,rispidamente

-Não lhe devo satisfação,Hyuuga Neji.-Lança outro dos seus olhares a Neji.-Repito a pergunta:algum interesse em especial?

-Não,estamos apenas olhando.-Disse TenTen

-Então é melhor pararem.Já temos bastante atenção.-Virou-se e foi em direção aos colegas

-Ou se não o que?-Indagou Lee

Saki parou instantaneamente.Olhou para Lee por cima do ombro,nunca perdendo o olhar frio.

-Ou senão teremos que pintar o chão de vermelho

Eu sei que a fic anda muito chata no começo...mas o começo sempre é chato,tanto de ler quanto de fazer,pra mim é o mais difícil...alias...antes que perguntem Kazankage é a junção de Kazan,que significa vulcão,com kage.aguardo reviews e agradeço que leu e mandou sua opinião xD


	3. Meus motivos

Megume foi correndo até lá,para tentar impedir que a Saki fizesse besteira,como diz Ichijo.

-Calma,gente...hehe( n.n')...não vamos criar um clima tenso né???-Sorria com uma enorme gota-Podem ficar olhando a vontade...hehe...

Megume foi arrastando Saki para junto dos colegas.Hayku foi logo se levantando.

-Quer parar de NOS meter em briga,Saki?

-Ela ta certa.-Começou Katsuya.-Não é mesmo Saki?

Saki acena positivamente com a cabeça.

-Acho que perdi alguma coisa...por que ela ta certa?-Indaga Hayku,o mais perdido de todos.

-É,faz sentido-Disse Shigure-Ela usa a fama que tem para por medo nos nossos "adversários",assim ganhamos vantagem com o nervosismo deles...

-'Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes'-escreve Ichijo-'Está chegando não é?'

-Agora está mais a nossa chegada,ficou mais perto.-disse Shigure

Eles se dividiram em dois grupos e foram três para cada lado.Megume, sorridente,Hayku e Shigure para um lado e Ichijo,Saki e Katsuya para o outro

O dia seguiu normalmente para todos os grupos e finalmente o dia chegou ao final.Megume encontrou sua nova amiga,por que havia se perdido na vila

-Hinata-chan!!

-Gume-chan,está perdida?

-Hehe... n.n'''''

-Bom... melhor irmos...

Elas foram conversando animadamente até a casa,ops,mansão Hyuuga.Chegando lá encontraram Neji chegando também.

-Neji-nii-san...-murmurou Hinata

Ele ia se virando quando Megume o chamou

-Neji!-Ele se virou

-Neji...desculpa pela Saki hoje...aposto que não era intenção dela e...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar ele se virou e foi embora

-Nossa...então ta.

-Neji-nii-san...ele não gosta muito...de pessoas estranh...

-Tudo bem Hinata-chan,não precisa se desculpar n.nv

-Gume-chan...o que aconteceu hoje...para se desculpar com o Neji-nii-san?-Foram conversando enquanto iam para dentro da casa,ops,mansão.

-Ah...é que sabe...conhece a Saki?a outra menina que veio comigo?A baixinha?

-Sim,sei quem é

-Então...digamos que ela tem um pavio bem curto...ela pode parecer perigosa e tal,mas ela tem seus motivos,porem no fundo ela é uma boa pessoa...

-Entendo...mas...que motivos seriam esses?

-Bem...er...eu te conto depois do jantar n.n''

Enquanto isso,na residência dos Inuzuka...

Kiba pega a louça da mesa de jantar e leva para a cozinha.da de cara com Saki,de avental,lavando a louça.Não pode resistir a falar alguma coisa.

-Você fica bem de avental- Deixa os pratos para lavar e olha Saki de cima a baixo com um sorriso-Devia usar mais vezes...

-Cê quer morrer é?-Diz ela sem nem sequer olhar na cara dele

-Por que cê é assim?

-Porque você parecia um maníaco falando desse jeito. –Disse sem olhar para Kiba,parecia prestar atenção na louça.

-Não...eu to falando assim...tão...

-Tão dura?

-É

-Tenho meus motivos-acabou de lavar a louça tirou o avental e foi indo para seu quarto.Kiba foi atrás dela

-Mas que motivos são esses?

-Não vou te contar

-Por que?

Saki parou para encarar Kiba no meio do corredor escuro.Akamaru pareceu se encolher dentro casaco de Kiba.

-Primeiro,por que você não tem nada a ver com meus problemas.Segundo,se eu lhe contar não vai me ajudar em nada.Terceiro por que não lhe devo satisfação sobre meu passado- Virou-se e foi para o quarto

Na residência,ops,mansão Hyuuga...

-Bom,Hinata-chan...digamos que a Saki não teve uma infância muito normal...o pai dela era um militar muito duro...ela começou a ser treinada com quatro anos,e um treinamento,digamos,bem rígido.Mas ela nunca teve afeto de família.por isso ela é assim...

-Mas Gume-chan...o pai dela era tão duro assim a ponto de não dar amor a própria filha?

-Nem te conto quanto...ela até hoje treme ao ouvir do pai...

Do lado de fora do quarto alguém ouviu toda a conversa,saia de fininho indo em direção ao próprio quarto

-Então é esse o ponto fraco-murmurava Neji ,com um sorriso nos lábios.


	4. Iluminado tom de chocolate

O dia amanheceu tranquilamente...ou ao menos pensava-se isso.Ino acordava de maneira rotineira:trocava de roupa e ia tomar café da manhã.Mas começou a ouvir espirros no banheiro.Ela entrou de fininho e viu o moreno da franja rubra procurar remédios para alergia em toda e qualquer gaveta,armário,caixinha que encontra-se.Ela entrou e pegou um vidrinho em cima da pia

-É esse aqui,bobinho-piscou para ele e deu um sorriso,lhe entregando o vidrinho.

-Ah...obrigado Ino...ATCHIM!-espirrou Katsuya

-Ino-chan,pra você-disse,saindo do banheiro

Katsuya deu um sorrisinho meio malicioso e pensou:

-" o que essa garota quer?"

Enquanto isso,Ichijo saia de casa-recém-construida-em-um-dia se despedindo da mãe,Ningyo,e sua irmã menor Miyoru.Estava atrasado.Saiu correndo feito um desembestado e acabou dando de frente com uma menina que usava coques e parecia a minnie

-Olha por onde anda!-disse TenTen,ainda no chão

Ichijo se apressou a levantar e ajuda-la a se levantar.Lembrou-se do dia anterior,onde ela e mais dois meninos quiseram comprar briga com sua colega de grupo.

-Você não era um menino que encontramos ontem?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça positivamente.Em seguida começou a tatear o casaco a procura de seu bloquinho amigo.Na pressa de sair,esqueceu em casa.Besta,pensava.Tentou se desculpar por ontem através de gestos.Mas TenTen não entendeu.

-Por que não fala o que quer?é mudo por acaso?

Ichijo acenou positivamente de novo

-Ahh...-TenTen tira do bolso um bloquinho e um lápis-Pegue.É do Lee,mas acho que ele não vai se importar.Depois você devolve pra ele

Ichijo pega o bloquinho,antes que a menina vá embora ele escreve:

-'Meu nome é Ichijo'

-Sou TenTen.Nos vemos por ai-disse ela,acenando e se afastando.Ele fez o mesmo,seguiu seu caminho,porém mais calmo e feliz.Seu dia havia ficado iluminado,

num certo tom de chocolate.Foi rápido.Mas muito a correr.

Lembrou estar atrasado para encontrar seu mais novo sensei da folha:Tensai.

-Vamos Ichijo!Pare de ser lerdo e venha logo!-Gritava Katsuya,feliz

-Palerma...-murmurava Saki.

-Ichijo!vamos!-gritava também Tensai.Um jonnin novo,de cabelos preto longos,amarrados num rabo de cavalo.

Ichijo chegou ao encontro deles e começaram o treino.Tensai queriar ver as habilidades de cada um,e deram o melhor de si.Exceto Saki.

-Saki-começou ele-você é uma ótima ninja,mas eu preciso saber até onde você é capaz.Preciso que dê o seu melhor.

Ichijo escreveu ao professor que o que ele estava pedindo era demais para ela.

-Explique melhor,Ichijo.

-Sensei,é o seguinte...-Começou Katsuya

Já no final da tarde,Megume e Shigure lutavam na área de treino enquanto Hayku observava.Megume tinha movimentos rápidos,mas Shigure tinha _pensamento_ rápido.Final,Shigure era o vencedor,como sempre.

-Shi-kun-começou Megume,sempre sorrindo-Você está cada dia mais forte,você também Hayku-kun

-É...mas é por causa do treino.Você praticamente não treina Megume-Disse Shigure

-Isso é verdade Megume-chan

-Ahh...mas eu não vejo utilidade em treinos...

Foram os três andando até a vila.Megume seguiu para a casa,ops,mansão dos Hyuuga,Hayku para sua casa e Shigure encontrou Shikamaru no caminho e foi com ele para casa.No caminho,Hayku viu uma cena inusitada:Saki,Ichijo e Katsuya encarando Neji,que parecia querer brigar.Foi se aproximando

-Não vou lhe dar satisfações,quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?-Dizia Saki,calmamente

-Amigo,entenda...-Dizia Katsuya

-O que seu pai diria?-Disse Neji

Saki olhou para o canto esquerdo superior do olho,depois para o direito inferior,e encarou Neji com ódio.Ele gostou de sua reação

-O que você sabe,seu maldito?

-Posso dizer que seu medo da reprovação de seu pai a impede de lutar comigo.Isso a torna fraca,quase medíocre.

-Quer experimentar?-disse ela,ainda o olhando com ódio.

Ele se limitou a um sorrisinho.Essa foi a gota d'água para Saki,que já ia sacando seu bastão de metal,mas foi parada por Katsuya.Ela se controlou,olhou para Neji furiosa novamente e foi embora.Ichijo esperou um pouco e também foi.Katsuya fez uma expressão séria para Neji

-Mano...-começou ele- eu não vou impedir ela da próxima vez,então não provoca.

-Como se me importasse-disse Neji indo pra casa

-O aviso ta dado-Katsuya também tomou o caminho da casa de Ino

Agora Hayku estava confuso.Por que raios esses dois,Megume e Katsuya,se importavam tanto com um monstro como ela?A história dela todo mundo da vila conhecia,e apesar disso,aqueles dois a tratavam como uma pessoa normal.Isso lhe dava raiva,muita raiva.Era apenas isso que nutria pela garota de olhos frios como um iceberg.

Ele costumava ser uma pessoa muito justa.E isso era um dos motivos.O fato de aquela garota matar o pai,três irmão e mais duas pessoas que passavam por ali no momento e não ser punida lhe dava raiva.Assim como as outras pessoas,ele tinha medo,mas lá no fundo também tinha raiva e nojo da falta de compaixão da menina,assim como todo mundo que conhecia.Então por que?Porque eles se desgastavam tanto tentando ajudar alguém como ela? Uma _garota-demônio_?

Chegando em casa,Saki ainda estava bufando por dentro,aquele branquelo pegou seu ponto fraco.Mas não iria ficar assim.Não ia mesmo.Recusou o jantar oferecido com toda a educação que tinha e foi para seu quarto.Sentou-se no chão,depositou o bastão ao seu lado e ficou olhando a janela.Até que o pequeno Akamaru veio em sua direção, aquele cãozinho tinha um poder calmante nela!Quando ela fazia cafuné nele,se acalmava.Era exatamente isso que fazia a tirar as ataduras do braço,mas antes de tirar 15 centímetros já entendeu que Kiba também estava lá.

-Você é mesmo intrometido, vira-lata.

-Do que você me chamou?!?!?

-Vira-lata.

-Ora sua anãzinha...

Os dois começaram a se aproximar, se xingando.

-Pulguento!

-Projeto de ser humano!

-Filhote de cruz-credo!

-Protótipo de gnomo!

Os dois já estavam com as faces quase coladas,numa distancia muito pequena,muito mesmo.Kiba notou esse fato antes de Saki,deu um sorriso meio malicioso,e foi se aproximando com outras intenções,Saki reparou nisso e...

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fico muito feliz que algumas pessoas gostaram da minha fic ,aviso que é uma fic grande,ou seja,vai ter muuuuuuuuita história pela frente...

Agradecimentos:

Pelas reviews:

Tsubame Hitori  
Minagi Soryu


	5. Algumas explicaçõezinhas

_Kiba notou esse fato antes de Saki,deu um sorriso meio malicioso,e foi se aproximando com outras intenções,Saki reparou nisso e..._

Por mais rápida que quisesse ser,não conseguiu se esquivar de Kiba,que a encurralou na parede.Se viu presa pelo menino-cão,conseguia ouvir a respiração dele e essa situação a deixava meio ultima alternativa,ela sacou o bastão com o pé,o segurou com a mão e usou a cabeça do Kiba como bola de beisebol.Ele caiu no chão.

-CÊ TÁ LOUCA,É??-Gritou Kiba,com as mãos onde havia levado o golpe

-O maníaco aqui é VOCÊ,Inuzuka!!!!

-Já decidi: você é louca!

-Já decidi: você é convencido!

Kiba virou-se e foi procurar um band-aid,bufando de raiva e com Akamaru dentro de seu casaco.Saki sentou-se novamente no chão.E ficou pensando no que Neji havia lhe dito: "O que seu pai diria?"

Shigure saiu para dar um pequeno passeio depois do jantar.Encontrou Sasuke também passeando.Deu um sorriso,o que não era de seu feitio.Sasuke se sentiu intimidado.Shigure notou.

-Está com medo?Esse ar da noite me faz medonho?

-Nem em sonho teria medo de você-Respondeu Sasuke,com um ar convencido

-Hmf...Espero que tenha certeza-E saiu.Estava gostando a idéia de seu irmão,estratégia de intimidação,como ele chamava.Seria útil

Sasuke estava perturbado.Alguma coisa naqueles dois grupos não se encaixava.

Eles deviam estar escondendo seu trunfo.Ou temendo.Ou até nem sabiam direito.Mas alguma coisa estava muito errada.E ia avisar seus colegas.Deviam estar preparados para quando eles se irritarem.Na manhã seguinte,encontrou seus outros colegas de grupo e lhes avisou de sua suspeita.

-Besteira,Sasuke!-disse Naruto-Me disseram que ele num é de nada!

-Naruto,Sasuke-kun tem razão.Até mesmo naquela menina,A Megume,eu percebi que tinha algo errado

-E se esse tal de Shigure é fraco,o que dizer dos outros?

-Sasuke tem razão-Disse Kakashi,vindo do nada-E bom-dia

-Está atrasado Kakashi-sensei!-Disse Sakura,brava

-É que acabou o leite em casa,e se eu não tomar leite de manhã,não consigo fazer nada...(n.n)

-MENTIROSO!-Sakura e Naruto

-Bom...mas voltando,Sasuke tem razão em estar preocupado.

-Tem Kakashi-sensei?-Naruto disse meio confuso-Por que?

-Yoru,a vila de onde vieram,já foi uma grande vila ninja,porém foi criado o exército,que tomou conta de tudo,a mando do Kazankage.Esse foi o motivo da guerra civil que se instalou lá desde a grande guerra ninja.

-E o que isso tem haver?-Naruto,ainda confuso

-Se eles sobreviveram a essa guerra,devem ser no mínimo fortes,seu baka-Sakura dando um soquinho na cabeça de Naruto

-Por causa dessa guerra-continuou Kakashi-os treinamentos dos gennins ficaram mais rígidos,para que a maioria sobrevivesse.Mas isso não aconteceu.Os treinamentos se tornaram rígidos de mais,boa parte ficava muito machucada,e os que se tornavam gennins,as vezes morriam nas missões.Sem contar que o lugar onde moravam ajudava muito em treinamentos de sobrevivência

-Onde moravam,Kakashi-sensei?

-Num vulcão desativado.Todo o pais do Vulcão é ocupado por áreas vulcânicas.

-Mas se era um vulcão desativado,como seria bom para treinamentos de sobrevivência?-Pergunta Sasuke

-O lugar é completamente escuro,existe apenas alguns dias de sol,onde ocorrem festivais.Esse é um dos grandes trunfos,são aptos a qualquer terreno.

-Fortes,habilidosos e ainda enxergam no escuro?!?Assim não vale!!!Dattebayo!

-O problema é que esses seis são os primeiros gennins produzidos por Yoru em 12 anos.

-Quer dizer que...-Naruto

-Nenhum dos outros...-Sakura

-Sobreviveu aos treinamentos em 12 anos?-Sasuke

-Exato-Disse Kakashi,finamente fechando o seu livrinho e indo pegar a próxima missão para seu grupo.

Na hora do almoço,Asuma levou seus alunos para comer churrasco.Acabada a refeição,os deixou momentaneamente dizendo que tinha negócios a tratar com o Hokage.Shikamaru observou alguns caras de outras vilas passando por lá.Achou muito estranho,mas estava com muita preguiça para para-los.

Logo os senseis avisaram seus alunos o por que da chegada de tantos estrangeiros:O Torneio Chunnin.Apesar do torneio demorar a chegar ainda,se ninjas de Yoru podiam treinar em Konoha,os das outras vila também podiam,logo,eles também ficariam treinando lá até o torneio.

Megume não havia notado que tinha ninjas novos na vila,incrivelmente.Estava especialmente feliz naquele dia.Talvez por que sentiu uma vontade imensa de comer cookies e conseguiu compra-los.Ela é bem simples,com vontades modestas.E meio estranha também.No caminho de volta a casa,digo,mansão Hyuuga, começou a correr por simples felicidade(as vezes eu acho que ela é meio retardada) e acabou derrubando um cara com um jarro que parecia amendoim gigante nas costas e caiu também.

-Ai Meu DEUS!!!Você está bem??E...-Megume parou de sorrir e seu olhar expressou espanto,um olhar assustado.O cara do amendoim gigante fez uma cara de quem não gostou daquele olhar

-V-Você...-começou Megume

Do lado do cara do amendoim gigante,tinha uma garota loira de olhos azuis(como todos os loiro desse desenho),com o cabelo preso em quatro chuquinhas e que pensava: "Vejo que a fama do Gaara já chegou aqui..."

-V-Você...tem um cabelo muito bonito!E seus olhos são parecidos com os da Saki-chan!-Megume volta a sorrir

Pensamento da garota loira: "OK...esquece o que eu pensei..."(Gota)

-Sou Nomiya Megume,muito prazer!-Ela estende a mão

Gaara apenas olha a mão e se vira dizendo: "Vamos,Temari".Megume vai atrás dele,com a sacolinha de cookies na mão.

-Ei!Espera!Qual teu nome?!

Ele para e vira-se lentamente e diz:

-Sabaku no Gaara-Vira-se e continua a andar

-E você?-Diz Megume

-Temari-vira-se também e segue Gaara.

Vem um vento do nada e faz o cabelo prata de Megume começar a ondular no ar,ela dá um sorriso meigo,olhando os dois se afastarem e aperta a sacola de cookies contra o peito.Não se sabe por que,mas seu peito experimentou uma felicidade,que até então desconhecia.Era misturada a um pouco de medo.Mas gostava.Enquanto isso,em frente a um banheiro público qualquer de Konoha...


	6. Um quase almoço

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki passeava com raiva do mundo, como sempre,ultimamente estava mais irritada do que o normal,e mais calada também(n/a:isso é possível?!?!),então andava por ai sem muita motivação.Até que um certo embrulho lhe chamou a atenção, era grande e tinha um tufo de cabelo marrom no topo. Estava encostado numa mureta. Decidiu "investigar" o embrulho. Chegou perto, agachou-se e desembrulhou a coisa que descobriu ser uma marionete. Bem feia por sinal. A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi sair de lá, porem, alguma coisa dentro dela falava: "Mexa na marionete! Mexa na marionete!". Não pode resistir.

Começou mexendo pelos braçinhos, depois as perninhas. Embora não quisesse admitir, achava aquilo muito divertido. Estava tão entretida que nem percebeu o dono da marionete saindo do banheiro público e indo atrás dela.

-Que que você ta fazendo com a minha marionete? –Pergunta uma voz com um tom de irritação

No susto, Saki pegou seu bastão e tentou acertar a cabeça do dono da marionete, e ele se defendeu facilmente.

-O que você ta fazendo?

-Me defendendo dum maníaco. Nunca te disseram para nunca chegar por trás?(n/a:chegar por trás??suspeito...)

-Não quando alguém ta mexendo nas minhas coisas.

(silencio)

-Erm... desculpa, não sabia que era seu. –cara de irritada

O garoto com a cara pintada de roxo começa a olhar os lados, como se tivesse procurando algo.

-Bom... você é?

-Hachimitsu Saki.

-Bom Hachimitsu Saki, ce viu uma loira com um leque gigante e um ruivo com um jarro nas costas?

-Hum... não mas se você for procurar sozinho não vai achar nunca.

-O que sugere então?- cara irritada

-Arranja alguém para te ajudar- vira e vai indo embora

(silencio)

-Por favor?

Saki o olha por cima do ombro e diz.

-Não ajudo quem não conheço

-Mamãe te ensinou isso, é?

-Foi mal, mas não conheci ela.- ela continuou a andar- É pegar ou largar

-Kankurou, ventríloquo -grita ele, Saki para onde estava -pode me ajudar agora?

Ela começa a andar na direção dele.

-Agora sim.

Hinata, Kiba e Shino estavam indo almoçar. Tinham acabado o treino da manha.No caminho inverso, Naruto também estava indo almoçar (comer ramem). Os três dão de cara com ele. Hinata começa a ficar vermelha, mais vermelha que o batom da Kurenai. Havia algumas coisas que ela queria dizer, tipo:"Quer almoçar conosco?", "Vamos sair algum dia?", "Não quer ficar, namorar, casar comigo?" mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. Naruto comprimentou:

-Olá Shino, Kiba, Hinata. Tão indo almoçar?

-É, tamo sim –disse Kiba

-Ah... bom almoço pra vocês. Tchau -Naruto segue seu caminho

Pensamentos frustrantes passam pela cabeça de Hinata e Shino percebe

-Tudo bem Hinata?

-S... s... s... sim Sh... Shino-kun

E o trio segue também seu caminho.Ao chegar no Ichiraku Ramen,Naruto encontra seus "amiguinhos"(n/a:sim,eu tenho mania de diminutivo...não posso evitar),Katsuya e Ichijo comendo ramen,com alguns band-aids no rosto,no braço e coisa e tal.

-Katsuya!Ichijo!

-Naruto!quanto tempo!!

-'Como vai??'

-Treinando bastante.E...que que é isso no rosto de vocês??

Ichijo abaixa o rosto

-Isso?-aponta Katsuya para o próprio rosto-Resultado de treinos!!-Sorriso 100 por cento light.

Ichijo abaixa ainda mais o rosto,seus machucados ainda doíam um pouco.

FLASHBACK DO ICHIJO

-Então,Tensai-sensei...é por isso-Terminou Katsuya sua explicação

-Hmm...-começou Tensai-O único jeito é a gente ver,pra tentar dar um jeito...

-NÃO!-gritou Saki.

-Saki-chan,talvez seja bom...

-E se não for??E se der tudo errado??-Ela soca um tronco.

-Saki,vamos tentar.É o jeito.

Ichijo se sentia meio apreensivo,para não dizer com medo.Tensai lhe ordenou que se preparasse, caso algo desse errado, ele teria que ajudar Katsuya.Fez o que seu mestre disse.Ficou em posição de ataque e atiçou seu Doujutsu (n/a:sim!ele tem um).Saki ficou parada e Katsuya,a sua frente,fez um jutsu.Katsuya e Saki ficaram uns momentos frente a frente,de olhos fechados.Até que Katsuya caiu de joelhos com as mão na cabeça.Saki sacou sou bastão com uma mão e com a outra uma kunai,ambas lentamente,e uma lâmina grande apareceu na ponta do mesmo.Quando abriu os olhos,eles estavam mais assassinos do que nunca.E Ichijo já havia visto aqueles olhos antes.Seus joelhos começaram a tremer.Mas não poderia fraquejar.Saki começou a atacar Katsuya ferozmente,com as duas armas que possuía.Ichijo foi tentar impedi-la e se tornou seu alvo.após vários minutos os três:tensai,Ichijo e Katsuya ltando contra ela,Saki a olhar seus colegas estática.O olhar frio havia voltado,e estava assustado,apenas saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.Não voltou a treinar desde então.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ichijo voltou a sorrir forçadamente,os dois almoçaram com Naruto depois foi cada um para seu caminho.Katsuya decidiu comprar o remédio para a maldita alergia,Ichijo ficou esperando do lado de fora da farmácia e encontrou para cumprimenta-la

-Olá Ichijo-disse TenTen

Ichijo começou a tatear o casaco novamente.

-Esqueceu o bloquinho novamente?Dessa vez não tenho nenhum para te emprestar.

Ele disse que não com a cabeça e lhe entregou um outro bloquinho

-'É do seu colega,acho.Diga obrigado a ele por mim'-escreveu no seu próprio bloquinho companheiro.

-Ah,sim.Alias, por que não o agradece agora mesmo?Vem comigo-Disse arrastando o loiro com ela até onde estava seus companheiros de time.

-Lee-começou ela-Esse é o Ichijo,o menino que eu disse que emprestei o bloquinho

Ichijo entrega o bloquinho a Lee e o agradece

-'Alias...me desculpe pela minha colega'

-Não tem problema Ichijo-kun.Olhe!Gai-sensei está nos chamando,vamos!(n/a:totalmente ridícula essa saída.Daia no Hana,vc está péssima ¬¬)

Ichijo puxa TenTen pelo braço e tenta lhe falar algo com gestos

-Desculpe,Ichijo,mas não estou entendendo nada.

-'Será que podemos almoçar juntos,um dia desses?'Escreveu,totalmente sem graça e corado

-Claro!Ia te convidar hoje,mas você já havia almoçado,então desisti.Mas claro que sim.Até mais!-E foi até onde seus colegas iam.

Depois que a Mitarashi já estava longe,Katsuya chegou tirando sarro de Ichijo.

-Já se achando o garanhão,Ichijo?-Sorriso cem por cento light

-'Era para ter almoçado com ela...'

-Calma,vamos,no caminho te dou umas dicas...

-'Quem é você para dar dica?!?!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente,me desculpem por demorar tanto e por colocar um capítulo tão michuruca . ,estive fora do alcance de um pc por muuuuuito tempo,gomenassai!!!!!! . 

Mas já estou de volta,e desculpem,mas quem quiser que eu avise quando postar de novo,me avisa por review.Ok?Então,vamos ao setor de nome brega: "O Cantinho da Fama"!!!onde agradeço a quem tiver q agradecer e/ou qualquer outro recado v

Cantinho da Fama

Todo mundo que mandou review

Mina-chan,por dar uma olhadinha antes de postar

ABERTA A SUGESTÕES,CRÍTICAS,ATÉ MESMO A CENAS QUEM QUISER!!!


	7. Sombras

Um certo silencio pairava entre os dois.Saki já não era de falar muito,principalmente com aquele...aquele...ser...de cara roxa.Apesar de estar procurando seus irmãos,aquele silencio o incomodava.E se tinha que estar com a anãzinha,Kankurou preferia que houvesse dialogo.

-Mas o que você estava fazendo com o Karasu?

-Quem?

-A marionete.O nome é Karasu.

Saki evitou de responder,Embora pareça ridículo,ela achava que explicar aquilo era humilhação.Ainda mais por que sabia as perguntas que viriam depois.

-Não sei-Pronto.Era a melhor resposta que pensou.

-Sabe,sim.

Maldito seja!Pra que continuar com aquilo?Aceite a maldita resposta!Ela não queria responder...respeite isso,maldito ventríloquo!!

-Acho...que foi...

-Acha que foi??-Kankurou estava ficando impaciente.E mais curioso.

Pronto.Teria que contar a historinha pra ele.Mas...podia só contar um pedaço!Por que não pensou nisso antes!!Finalmente um plano!

-Quando eu era menor,minha irmã,ela tinha milhares de marionetes,muitas mesmo.Eu sempre quis aprender a mexer nelas.Mas ela não deixava ninguém entrar no maldito quarto onde estavam.Um dia eu fui lá,e sem querer quebrei uma.Levei uma surra dela.Desde então não me aproximo dessas coisas.

-Então por que foi mexer logo no Karasu?

-Eu não sei!Acho que foi curiosidade ou vontade de mexer mesmo!-Estava ficando _mais_ nervosa.Que cara chato!

-Hmm...-Limitou-se a dizer o ventríloquo.

Deu-se alguns segundos de silencio.De silencio mortal.

-Ainda se interessa em aprender ventriloquismo?-Perguntou ele olhando para um ponto fixo no nada.

-Sim...eu acho.Por quê?

-Te ensino se quiser.

Saki parou naquele instante.Mais alguns passos a frente,Kankurou também parou.Saki o olhou com raiva e punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

-Por que ta fazendo isso?

-Por que quero.

-E por que quer?

-Não sei.Mas não se preocupe.Não quero arrancar nada de você.-Kankurou a fitou com aquela cara de peixe que ele tem.Ficaram assim por um momento.

Saki andou um pouco mais até onde Kankurou estava.E de cabeça baixa falou:

-Será que dava pra ninguém ficar sabendo disso?

-Tá,ta,pode ser.

Continuaram andando.A vontade contida de Saki falou mais alto,mas se ele tentasse ver qualquer jutsu ou outra técnica dela,iria apanhar,e ela bateria com vontade.Em comparação,Kankurou realmente não queria lhe arrancar nada.Ele iria ensina-la apenas para passar o bom tempo que passaria naquela vila.Ficar sem fazer nada seria entediante.Enfim, encontraram Gaara e Temari,antes de ir com os irmãos,Kankurou falou para o encontrar na frente daquele banheiro no dia seguinte.Saki ficou olhando os três se afastarem lentamente.Ficou com um certo receio em relação a Gaara.Voltou a andar pela vila.Quando percebeu,o sol já se punha ,suas pernas pediam descanso e seu estômago,comida.Resolveu voltar pra casa.No caminho,encontrou seus colegas de grupo acompanhados de Megume.Olhou os três distantemente.Eles perceberam,e a olharam surpresos.Saki fechou a cara e passou por eles como se não os conhecesse.Megume falou alguma coisa aos dois,e foi atrás dela.

-Saki-chan!Saki-chan!-gritava Megume-Saki-chan,espera!

-O que quer,Megume?-perguntou,irritada

-Por que está evitando o Katsuya-kun e o Ichijo-kun?

-Não te interessa Megume!

-Saki-chan...-disse se aproximando-eu sempre fui sua irmã de coração,você pode me contar

-Só ser for pra você!

-Saki-chan...

-Vai embora,Megume!Não me encha com sua choradera!

Megume foi embora,mas com um peso enorme no coração.Desde sempre as duas eram inseparáveis.Eram irmãs de coração.Saki prometera protege-la e não deixar que a fizessem chorar.Não se importava que Saki pisasse nela,nunca se importou.Mas não significa que não doía.Voltou para a companhia de seus colegas de vila.

-Vejo que não conseguiu-começou Katsuya-O que ela disse?

-O de sempre-Megume forçou um sorriso

Katsuya deu um sorriso,mas não um cem por cento light,seu sorriso favorito.Mas um sorriso confortante.Entendia a situação de Megume,afinal,antes mesmo da academia ninja,eles eram um trio.E Saki sempre pisou neles,sem nem ao menos pensar.Não se importavam.As pessoas não entendiam.E daí?

De repente,como se aparecesse do nada:Ino!Ela chega e abraça Katsuya,com costumava fazer com Sasuke.Megume tomou um susto e caiu.Katsuya ficou vermelho,e sorriso sem graça para Ino.A reação agradou a garota.

-Katsuya-kun!Estava procurando você!

-I-Ino?Tava me p-procurando?

-Sim!O jantar vai ser servido daqui a pouco!E como eu sei que você não gosta de comida fria,vim te chamar!

-C-Certo,então-Katsuya continuava sem graça-Até mais!-Disse acenando para os colegas

Depois que estavam longe,uma sombra observava atenta,atendia pelo nome de Shino.Ele havia acompanhado a moça com o olhar desde que ela saiu da companhia de Shikamaru,Asuma e Chouji.Pensava consigo se algum dia teria o carinho da loira desse jeito.Katsuya e Sasuke nunca lhe deram merecida atenção.Aquela atenção e cuidado,Shino desejava para si.Não sabia desde quando.Por falar em Sasuke,outra pessoa também queria essa atenção do moreno.Sakura.

Ela vinha pensando no que poderia fazer para chamar a atenção dele.Não teve nenhuma idéia.Talvez...não,já tinha feito isso.E se...também já havia usado esse plano. "Deus me mande uma luz!",pensava.A Ino ,talvez, soubesse o que fazer.Não,não iria mais perder pra ela.Iria conquistar o Sasuke com suas próprias forças.E ele estava sentado,num banco logo a sua frente!O que iria fazer?O que iria fazer?Não interessava o que!Ia fazer algo!!!

(n/a:vou mudar o tipo de narração,se não se importam n.n)

Sakura:-**se aproximando**-Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: -**nem olha pra cara dela**-

Sakura:Está escurecendo e está ficando frio.É melhor ir pra casa.

Sasuke: -**ignorando a garota**-

Sakura: Gostaria que você fosse comigo me acompanhar até em casa...

Sasuke: -**completamente distraído com um ponto fixo no além**-

Sakura:...Por favor??

Sasuke:Não.-**volta a se concentrar no nada**-

Sakura fica meio tonta com a frieza dele.Resolve ir embora pra casa.As vezes,ele a assustava.Podia amar aqueles olhos negros e cheios de ódio,mas quando ele queria, lhe davam arrepios.Mesmo assim,o amava.

Das sombras surge o Kumamoto mais novo.Sasuke começava a cogitar a possibilidade de Shigure estar meio obcecado por ele.Nas noites em que ficava na rua sozinho,ele aparecia e lhe ameaçava,com o olhar.Não mais.

Shigure:Que frieza,Uchiha!Sinto pena da garota.Sakura,não é?

Sasuke:O que quer _novamente?_

Shigure:apenas conversar

Sasuke:toda vez que aparece,é só para me atormentar.Mas seu joguinho não funciona mais

Shigure:joguinho?-**faz cara de preocupado**-

Sasuke:já entendi a estratégia de vocês,ninjas da Noite.Estão tentando por medo na gente,atravéz de histórias de sua vila.A história dos treinos, da garota,da guerra...tudo muito conveniente não é?-**olhar assassino à Shigure**-

Shigure:HAHAHAHAHAHA-**risada escandalosa**-Uchiha,você até que pegou rápido não é?Descobriu nossa estratégia!

Sasuke:-**se levanta para encarar Shigure**-Me conte o objetivo de vocês

Shigure:Descobriu a estratégia,mas está no caminho errado-**sorriso superior**-

Sasuke engole assim caminho errado???

Shigure:devo dizer que esperava que demorasse mais.Eu falei pro meu irmão que vocês demorariam,mas...Uchiha,estou surpreso!

Sasuke:diga logo o que quer com isso!-**Sasuke estava ficando nervoso**-

Shigure:se foi esperto para deduzir isso...deduza também o que prêmio pela descoberta vou lhe dar uma dica:olhe para o outro lado

Shigure virou-se e voltou para as sombras.Sasuke foi ao seu encontro,mas já havia sumido.O que será que ele quis dizer com isso.Enquanto isso,Shigure andava de volta para a casa dos Nara,quando viu Megume parada no meio da rua,com um embrulho na mão.

Megume: Shigure-kun!Então como foi?

Shigure:Ele já sacou a fase um

Megume:hmm...isso vai ser um problema...não vai?-cara de preocupada-

Shigure:nem tanto...consegui dar um nó na cabeça dele.Não teremos muitos problemas,se tiver,a gente vê com o Hayku.

Megume: (n.n) Hai!

A lua iluminava toda a vila,mas deixava oculta a vontade,objetivos e desejos,daqueles que eram conhecidos como "pessoas das sombras".Alguns deles viviam ali desde que nasceram outros vieram a pouco.todos eram senhores da noite.E estavam se preparando pra agir.

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Compridinho né?Nossa...eu toh quase chegando na parte que eu mais gosto.Porém odeio fazer transições.Reviews,por favor?carinha de cachorro molhado

Katsuya:Vai lá comenta!sorriso cem por cento light

Agradecimentos

**_Hirose no Shana_**

**_Mina-chan_**


	8. Sangue e jóquempô

CAP.8

Fala:- blablabla...

Pensamento:- _blablablabla_

Escrita: - blablablabla...

Ação/estado de espírito: - **blablablabla-**

Hinata estava sem sono,não conseguia dormir bem.Estava meio deprimida depois de ter falhado nas ultimas missões.Talvez Megume estivesse acordada.Ela não tinha costume de dormir cedo.Resolve ver se sua amiga estava acordada.Mas infelizmente,sua amiga nem sequer estava na cama.

Megume começa a procurar freneticamente algum ponto na rua,ou nos telhados.Achou quem procurava em cima de um telhado.Sem este perceber,sentou-se ao seu lado.

Megume:Olá!-**faz uma cara feliz**-

Gaara:o que quer?

Megume:me desculpar...por esbarrar em você outro dia-**estende o braço,oferecendo um embrulho-**

Gaara:O que é isso?

Megume:meu jeito de me desculpar...por favor,aceite,Gaara-sama

Gaara:-_sama?_-tá-**abre o embrulho,descobrindo ser uma caixa de cookies-**

Megume:espero que goste...é comprado,mas...é muito bom!-**cara feliz(n.n)-**

Gaara:-**hesita em pegar um cookie por um momento,mas finalmente experimenta-**

Megume:vejo que gostou...-**olhando Gaara devorar os cookies um a um-**vou trazer mais da próxima vez!-**olha a lua minguante**-a noite está bonita,não?

Gaara:-**silencio-**

Megume volta para casa depois de duas horas com o ninja da Areia.Estava cansada,porém teve forças para ver se sua amiga estava bem.Viu que estava dormindo e foi fazer o mesmo.Mas estava errada.

Hinata fingiu estar dormindo vendo Megume chegar cansada e com muito sono.Não devia lhe incomodar.Mas precisava falar com alguém,desabafar.Não conseguia falar com seus colegas,sua timidez não deixava.As vezes isso era muito incomodo.Todos conseguiam ser tão naturais,ela não.Invejava as pessoas por causa disso e,ao mesmo tempo,se amaldiçoava por apenas sentir isso.Naruto era um ótimo exemplo.Apesar de tudo o que passou,continuava sorrindo e sendo ele mesmo.Ele,Kiba,Shino,Megume e até mesmo Neji,todos conseguiam ser naturais,mas não ela.Dormiu pensando nisso,e em seu coração essa tristeza continuava batendo.

Acordou com o sol batendo em sua face.Os pássaros cantavam,a grama crescia,os coelhinhos brancos e felpudos pulavam em algum lugar feliz,ou seja,a viadagem da natureza estava solta e atacando(n/a:valeu Shana!).Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi tomar seu café-da-manhã.Todos já haviam saído,com exceção de Megume que parecia dormir olhando seu café.Hinata sentou-se e tentou puxar assunto.

Hinata:B-Bom dia,Gume-chan

Megume:-**Quase dormindo-**Ahn?Ah bom dia Hinata-chan-**Tentando sorrir-**

Hinata:Che-chegou tarde ontem?-_tarde?era de madrugada!-_

Megume:Sim,sim,mas com um bom treino eu acordo...-**se tocando(n/a: derrrrr...)-**Como sabe?Pensei que estivesse dormindo?

Hinata:-_iii...e agora?o que eu falo?-_E-Eu f-fu-fui ver s-se esta-estava dormindo antes de me deitar –**gota-**

Megume:Ahh...obrigada pela preocupação...E já ia me esquecendo-**olhando para fora-**Tem um menino com um cachorrinho te esperando lá fora faz uma hora e meia...

Hinata:**-sai correndo-**

Megume:-**não se tocando que Hinata foi embora-**Eu ia convida-lo para entrar mas,você sabe.Não me dou bem com cães.Prefiro felinos.Hinata?-_por que TODO mundo me corta???(TT)-_

Lá fora...

Hinata-K-Kiba-kun...Gomen...

Kiba-**Sorriso supra-sumo no rosto-**Não tem problema,Hinata!Vamos?-_tá certo que to aqui a mó tempão mas pela Hinata-chan...tudo bem-_

Hinata-H-Hai.

Enquanto isso,na frente de um banheiro público qualquer e pré-determinado...

Kankuro:-**impaciente-**

Saki chega,morta de sono e comendo um bolinho de arroz mal-feito...muito mal feito...

Kankurou:Está atrasada-**irritado-**

Saki:E...?-**morrendo de sono-**

Kankurou:_-E...?E...?!?!E daí que nunca se chega atrasado numa primeira aula!!!-_Tá...tá...que troço é esse que você ta comendo??

Saki:-**acordando e ficando irritada ao mesmo tempo(oO)-**É um oniguiri.

Kankurou:-Oniguiri?isso parece mais um punhado de arroz esquisito com um nori mal cortado.

Saki:-_seu...-_Era isso ou comer a comida que o Inuzuka fez...devia tar cheio de pulgas...

Kankurou:Devia ta melhor que seu punhado de arroz-**Indo em direção a algum lugar-**

Saki:-_Punhado de arroz?Ora,seu maldito...eu me esforcei pra fazer isso...demorei um tempão!Você vai ver...ainda vou te matar com o meu "punhado de arroz"...-_Pra onde você ta indo?

Kankurou:Você não disse que queria que fosse segredo?Então,achei um lugar pra a gente ter a aula.Vem

Saki:-**seguindo Kankurou-**_é...e depois afogo ele na bacia de arroz,enfiando guela abaixo até ele ficar roxo...-_

Naruto foi dispensado do treino da tarde e estava indo para o Ichiraku ramen quando vê seus amigos da Noite sentados debaixo de uma arvore.Katsuya dava pequenos gritinhos de dor e Ichijo se mantinha afastado meio que em pânico.Naruto se aproxima e vê um pouco de sangue no chão, debaixo da perna do Katsuya.Ichijo já estava mais calmo e se aproxima do amigo quando vê Naruto e acena.

Katsuya:-**vira e dá de cara com Naruto-**Oi Naruto!

Naruto:**-fitando o sangue no chão-**Aconteceu alguma coisa??(n/a:a cabeça dele tá funcionando \o/)

Ichijo:-**escrevendo algo,mas recebe um olhar sério de Katsuya e para imediatamente-**

Katsuya:Não...não aconteceu nada-**Sorrindo**-Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

Naruto:Não...e vocês?

Ichiijo:vamo jogar Janken!(n/a:jóquem pó)

Naruto:vou jogar com vocês então!-**senta e os três fazem uma rodinha de janken-**

Hinata,Kiba e Shino passavam por eles distraidamente,e Hinata pára pra observar melhor eles:ou seja,Naruto.Ela ficou um pouco vermelha,mesmo eles nem notando a presença do grupo.Kiba parou alguns passos a frente e Shino a frente de Kiba.

Shino:Vamos,a Kurenai nos espera.

Hinata:H-Hai-**indo até Shino-**

Kiba continuou parado por um momento fitando diretamente Naruto.Não entendia o que a Hinata via nele.Era um desastrado,sem o menor talento.Nunca reparou na Hinata,mesmo ela corando,gaguejando,desmaiando na frente dele diversas vezes.Mas ele não se toca.Isso o deixava com raiva.

Shino:Kiba?

Kiba:-**Indo com seus colegas-**Calma!Tô indo...

Ichijo repara na aproximação do grupo e estranha certas ações.Ele se levanta e dá a desculpa de que esqueceu...qualquer coisa em casa.Katsuya resolve ir com ele.Mas no momento em que se levanta,volta ao chão,gritando de dor.

Naruto:KATSUYA!

Ichijo:**-indo ver se o amigo está bem-**

Naruto:Katsuya,cê ta bem?Dattebayo!

Katsuya:-**quase morrendo de dor e segurando a perna direita-**Ahh...não foi naDAAA!!!ICHIJO QUE QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO!!!!

Ichijo-**levanta o short do Katsuya até acima do joelho,deixando a mostra uma bandagem molhada de sangue-**Naruto,corre até a farmácia e compra uns curativos.

Naruto:**-parado olhando o machucado-**

Ichijo-**dá um tapa na cabeça do Naruto-**

Naruto:AI!**-sai correndo pra farmácia-**

Katsuya:**-dá um soco em Ichijo-**Cê ficou maluco?Cê sabe o que vai acontecer por causa disso,seu mané!

Ichijo:Era isso ou ficar sangrando feito uma vaca no abatedouro.Você quer perder isso ai de novo,idiota?

Katsuya:Quem é você pra tentar dar um jeito nisso?

Ichijo:Não sei se você lembra,mas quem ficou responsável desse droga fui eu!

Katsuya:Odeio quando você parece a minha mãe

Ichijo:Quem me dera se ela estivesse no meu lugar!Não teria que agüentar você reclamando pra refazer o curativo!

Katsuya:Ta bom,Ta bom...

Ichijo:E o Naruto?

Katsuya:O que você acha?Vamos ter que dar um jeito nele né!A gente só não pode meter o resto no meio,Se _**ele**_ fica sabendo,ferrou!...Droga.Não queria fazer isso com o Naruto.Mas ele é muito tagarela!Capaz de espalha pra todo mundo!

Ichijo:Nem eu...mas é necessário.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Não me chame de amigo!

CAP.9

Fala:- blablabla...

Pensamento:- _blablablabla_

Escrita: - blablablabla...

Ação/estado de espírito: - **blablablabla-**

Naruto aparece com as ataduras nas mãos.Ichijo as pega rapidamente e refaz o curativo em Katsuya.O Uzumaki não conseguiu ver direito que tipo de ferimento era.Mas viu a cara de Katsuya,ele estava sério.Não era de seu feitio manter essa feição por muito tempo,mas estava fazendo isso agora.Naruto estranhou o semblante sério entre os dois amigos.

Naruto:Katsuya...?Ichijo...?O que ta acontecendo,dattebayo!?

Katsuya:-**olhando para a grama-**Naruto...tem um negocio,que não podia ter acontecido hoje...

Naruto:Um negócio...que não podia ter...acontecido?

Katsuya:É...e...a gente vai ser obrigado a fazer algo que não queríamos...me desculpe,de verdade

Naruto:Ka...Ka...Katsuya,do que você ta falando?-**sorriu com medo-**

Ichijo:-**faz alguns selos respectivamente:coelho,tigre,cavalo,cachorro-**

Naruto:Que que vocês tão fazendo???-**dando alguns passos para trás-**

Katsuya:-**faz mais alguns selos:cobra,macaco e boi-**Desculpa Naruto,mas não temos escolha...Ichijo,Agora!

Ichijo acerta Naruto na nuca,com uma força tremenda.Ele desmaia.Um tempo depois,Naruto acorda em um cômodo,que parecia ser uma casa recém-construida.Uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes o olhava atentamente.Naruto dá um pulo e ela também.

Naruto:Quem é você?Onde eu tô?

Menina:Naruto-kun,você está na minha casa!

Naruto:Quem é você?!?O que eu to fazendo aqui?!?!?dattebayo!!!!!

Menina:Desculpe,não me apresentei-**sorriso doce-**sou Ichijo Miyoru,irmã do Ichijo...

Do nada Ichijo surge para tampar a boca dela,antes que ela falasse seu nome.Logo depois surge uma mulher também loira,mas de olhos castanhos,Usando um vestido e um avental.

Mulher:Ichijo!Solta sua irmã!E você Miyoru,sabe muito bem que seu irmão não gosta do próprio nome,pare de provoca-lo!-**olha para Naruto-**Desculpe a confusão Naruto-kun, meu nome é Ichijo Ningyo,mãe desses dois.

Naruto:Ichijo...o que eu to fazendo na sua casa?

Ichijo:Você desmaiou.Eu e o Katsuya trouxemos você pra cá.

Naruto:Hmm...eu não me lembro do que aconteceu...

Ichijo:Deve ter sido a pancada,você caiu de cara no chão.

Katsuya:-**também surgindo do nada-**Naruto!que bom que acordou!-**sorriso-**Eu vou dar uma volta,vai comigo?

Naruto:Claro!

Ichijo:Me esperem,cretinos!!

Depois de eles terem saído,Miyoru chega perto da mãe,meio constrangida,meio com medo.

Miyoru:Mãe...ele usou aquilo,certo?

Ningyo:É sim filha...mas fique tranqüila.Um dia você poderá usar.

Miyoru:Eu sei.Mas quando o Ichijo usa aquilo...ele me dá medo.

Ningyo:É por que você não viu seu pai usar aquilo...Isso sim dá medo.

Enquanto isso,Megume saia de uma livraria com alguns livros e lendo um.Era um livro de receitas,especialmente de doces.Quando desviou sua atenção do livro,viu sua amiga Saki,saindo de uns arbustos com um ninja da Areia.

Megume:-_Saki-chan?...E eu pensei que ela não estava aberta a relacionamentos...eu hein...e justo um cara estranho como aquele?Que mal gosto...-_Saki-chan!!!!

Saki:-**se afasta de Kankurou,que vai embora,para falar com Megume-**O que quer?

Megume:Que bom que arranjou alguém!Estou tão feliz por você!

Saki:Do que você ta falando???

Megume:Daquele cara...que saiu dos arbustos com você...

Saki:O que?!?Eu e o...ARGH!!!!Ei...espera, o que você tem haver com a minha vida?

Megume:Saki-chan...eu sou sua amiga,queria saber como você está,afinal não nos vemos muito...

Saki:Amiga?De onde tirou essa besteira?

Megume:-**cara triste-**Saki-chan...

Saki:você não é minha amiga.Nem você nem aquele cara de cabelo pintado.Você é apenas uma garotinha,uma chorona.Quem é você pra dar opinião na minha vida?Hein?Você nunca conseguiu fazer nada sozinha,continua sendo um bebê,uma chorona.É isso o que você é!E não tente dar palpites na minha vida,entendeu?

Megume:-**lágrimas nos olhos-**Sa-Sa-ki...chan...

Saki:O que eu disse?Não agüenta nem ouvir umas verdades,e já começa a chorar.Cresça Megume.E vê se não me chama de "Amiga" mais ok?

Naruto aparece do nada com Katsuya e Ichijo.Estava ali fazia um tempo.E os três ouviram a conversa por inteiro.Olhou para seus colegas.Não acreditando que eles não fariam nada,ele mesmo foi fazer algo.

Naruto:EI!quem você acha que é pra falar assim com ela?!-**expressão irritada-**

Saki:E você?quem acha que é pra dizer como devo falar com essa chorona?

Naruto:Ela é sua amiga!Não deve falar assim com ela!!

Saki:Amiga?Amiga?!?!Essa coisa não é minha amiga!Nem ela,nem esses dois palermas que estão com você!

Ichijo parece que ia avançar em Saki,mas Katsuya não deixa.

Saki:Viu?Tudo o que eu disse é verdade.São palermas sim!

Naruto avança em Saki,que desvia dele,como se fosse algo natural.

Saki:O que foi?Nem disse nada de você,por que está me atacando?

Naruto:Mas falou dos meus amigos!Dos seus amigos!

Saki:Pará de chamar eles de meus amigos?O que você sabe,hein?Só por que são gentis comigo,não quer dizer que são meus amigos!Essa gente maldita não desperta nenhum tipo de simpatia em mim!

Naruto:Pare de falar asneiras!Será que você não vê que eles sofrem por você????

Saki:Sofrer?Eles não sabem o que é sofrimento!Onde eles estavam quando eu precisei?Hein?Me fala!Me fala Megume! Me fala Katsuya!!

---------------------------FLASHBACK DA SAKI---------------------------------------

Estava difícil viver naquele mundo escuro e sombrio.Depois da morte de sua família,estava com medo,com medo de si própria,não fez aquilo por que quis.Mas em suas mãos estavam o sangue das pessoas,se sentia mal.Tentou se aproximar de uma mulher e lhe pedir ajuda.Estava imunda e sozinha.

Saki:Por favor...senhora...poderia me ajudar??

Senhora:-**olhou Saki de cima a baixo,com desprezo-**Pra que eu vou ajudar uma assassina?Um mostro imundo em pele de criança!

Saki:**-Estendendo a mão em direção a senhora-**Por favor!

Sanhora:**-Dá um tapa na mão de Saki-**Tire suas patas imundas de mim!Criatura nojenta...

Saki sabia que isso iria acontecer...a noticia de que era uma assassina se espalhou rápido.E tinha que fugir,para os militares não colocarem a mão nela de novo.Tentou pedir ajuda outra vez,e outra,e outra,e outra,e outra.o dia estava acabando naquele mundo escuro.Até mesmo as outras crianças de rua,fugiam dela,a maltratavam. Mas ela não fez nada.O que lhe fizeram foi pior.Por que?Por que tinha que ser a única a ser tratada daquela maneira?Por que sua família a tratou tão mal?Será que o fato de estar viva era tão ruim?Por que?Ajoelhou-se num canto e começou a chorar,fazia isso todas as noites.Lembrava das palavras e atitudes cruéis que sofria na própria casa.Era tratada pior que os ratos.Nunca soube o por que.Nunca recebeu um elogio,um carinho,um toque,nada.Mas...talvez...não fosse culpa dela...Essa gente,nunca,nunca quis te-la por perto,agora,ela que não quer mais o mundo!Não ia deixar que pisassem nela,nunca mais.Agora que sabia que podia,que era forte.Ninguém se atreveria a pisar nela.Nunca mais.

-----------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------------------

Saki:E então?Um amigo não é aquele que te ajuda sempre?Pra que eu vou querer ter amigos,se quando eu preciso eles fogem!?

Katsuya:Saki...sabemos que fizeram mal a você,mas não temos culpa!

Saki:Claro que tem!São gente que nem eles!São nojentos!São egoístas!-**cospe no chão-**Não passam de lixo!

Katsuya:Saki!O que podíamos fazer?Não vou negar,eu tinha medo,eu tinha nojo de você,mas isso mudou!

Saki:Pare de encenação!Chega,ta bom!Não tenho sangue de barata!Nem uma misera pessoa daquela vila desgraçada,estendeu a mão pra mim!Me rejeitaram,sempre! Agora sou eu que não os quero mais!

Naruto avança em Saki,mas dessa vez ela não desvia e a acerta em cheio...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Comilança

CAP.10

Fala:- blablabla...

Pensamento:- _blablablabla_

Escrita: - blablablabla...

Ação/estado de espírito: - **blablablabla-**

_Naruto avança em Saki,mas dessa vez ela não desvia e a acerta em cheio..._

Saki cai no chão,e vê Naruto acima dela.O soco havia doido,doido muito.

Naruto:Eu não sei nada sobre você.Mas sei que quem trata seus amigos assim,merece é levar porrada mesmo!Eu sempre fui rejeitado também.Mas ganhei amigos,e hoje sou feliz.Você teve a mesma sorte que eu,mas não vê a burrice que ta fazendo!E amigo não é só aquele que ta lá quando você precisa.É também aquele que pode não estar lá,mas depois vê que errou e mesmo assim quer estar com você,não importa o que diga!

Saki:-**olha Naruto surpresa-**

Naruto:E pare de culpa-los por algo que não fizeram.Olha a tua volta,e veja que mesmo depois de você pisar neles,ainda estão aqui.-**vai embora-**

Saki senta no chão,e fica com o olhar surpreso,olhando para os pés.Megume ainda chorava um pouco.Katsuya olhava triste.Ichijo apenas virou as costas para a situação,como sempre fazia.Megume foi ajudar Saki a se levantar,mas ela se levantou sozinha.E foi para casa.Sozinha.Passou direto por Kiba, ignorando suas provocações,

Dispensou o jantar e se fechou no quarto.Passou a noite assim,pensando no que ouviu.

Sem mudar o que pensava agora.

Nessa noite mesmo,Megume conseguiu ir até Gaara.trouxe os cookies que ele tanto gostava.Ele não se importava muito com a presença dela.Achava.Apenas escutava o que tinha a dizer,mas nunca lembrava,nunca respondia.Essa noite foi diferente.

Megume entregou seus cookies e ficou quieta.Mas depois abriu a boca.

Megume:Gaara-sama...eu te incomodo?

(silencio)

Megume:é que...acho que nunca fui útil como quis ser.Sempre quis proteger minha "irmã".Acho que talvez...eu sempre fui um peso pra ela.Não quero ser um peso.Não sou inútil.Por isso pergunto:eu lhe incomodo?

Gaara:Não

Gaara nem prestou atenção no que disse,talvez nunca lembrasse disso.Mas Megume não.Aquela palavra nunca lhe soou tão bem.Estava mais convencida de seu propósito agora.Abriu outro de seus sorrisos.

Megume:Espero que tenha gostado...Esses fui eu quem fiz(n.n)

Na casa dos Yamanaka,Katsuya não estava triste,ou com raiva.Não sentia nada em relação a Saki ou Naruto.Achava que ele deveria ter feito o que Naruto fez,mas nunca teve coragem de enfrentar Saki.Mentiu naquela tarde.Ainda tinha medo dela.Mas isso não interferia no fato de considerar Saki uma irmã.Assim como Shigure era.Ino se aproximou de Katsuya que estava com a expressão serena, não alegre,como de costume.

Ino:Katsuya-kun,está tudo bem?

Katsuya:Sim,Ino...só tive um dia,meio agitado.

Ino:Entendo...mas não é motivo pra ficar aí com cara de quem ta morto!Vem-**puxa Katsuya pelo braço-**

Katsuya:-**sendo puxado pela Ino-**Ino...espera!Onde cê ta me levando?!?!?

Ino leva Katsuya para o terraço.A noite estava estrelada demais.Estava realmente lindo.

Ino:O preguiçoso do Shikamaru sempre fala que olhar o céu é o melhor remédio,eu não acredito muito,mas...

Katsuya:Ele ta certo.

Ino:Ahn?

Katsuya:**-olhando o céu-**Sabe,lá em Yoru,era impossível ver o céu,mesmo de noite.Parecia que a gente morava debaixo da terra.Era meu sonho quando pequeno,

Desde...

Ino:desde...?

Katsuya:desde sempre.Shigure é totalmente o contrário.Gostava de ser um tatu.-**risada-**

Ino:**-risada-**

Katsuya:Meu pai,no dia em que me tornei gennin,me levou para fora da vila.Foi a primeira vez que vi o céu.Tava igualzinho hoje.Ele disse pra nunca mais esquecer aquilo e que quando sentisse medo,era pra lembrar que aquele céu estaria esperando por mim no final do dia.

Ino:**-se aproximando de Katsuya-**Então acertei,não é

Katsuya:é acertou

Ino:-**indo dar um beijo em Katsuya-**

Katsuya:-**para a "tentativa de beijo" de Ino com os dedos-**Ino...você é uma ótima amiga,mas devia prestar mais atenção ao seu redor.-**sorriso-**

Ino:Olhar ao meu redor?

Katsuya:Não sou o único moreno interessante daqui,sabe?-**Levantando e indo de volta para casa-**Vamos,você tem que acordar cedo não é?

Ino:Hai!(o/)

No dia seguinte,Saki acordou calmamente.O que realmente era um milagre,sentou-se para o café,e encontrou Kiba e Akamaru.O pequeno cãozinho pulou em seu colo,e ela começou a acariciar sua cabeça.

Kiba:Milagre!A anãzinha está de bom-humor!

Saki:É estou.

Kiba:-**olhando confuso-**O que foi??Não vai me xingar?Não vai me bater?Ouviu bem???Eu te chamei de anãzinha!!!

Saki:Eu ouvi muito bem,Inuzuka.Por falar nisso já ta na hora de arranjar um apelido novo né pulguento?-**Levantou-se e foi andar-**

Kiba:Não entendi...normalmente ela ta irritada e não pode ouvir a palavra anãzinha que já taca aquele bastão de metal em mim...você entendeu Akamaru?

Saki andava pela vila como de costume,mas,milagrosamente,estava calma.Pensou muito no que ouviu e disse ontem.E tomou uma decisão.Encontrou uma menina de cabelo rosa,que identificou ser colega de Naruto.

Saki:Licença...(n/a:a Saki pedindo licença???É O FIM DO MUNDO!!!!!)Cê conhece o Naruto?

Sakura:O Naruto-baka?Infelizmente sim...

Saki:Sabe onde ele está?

Sakura:Olha,eu to indo encontrar ele,o Sasuke-kun e o Kakashi-sensei.Pode vir comigo se quiser

Saki:Por favor.( n/a: SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!!!)

Não houve dialogo em todo o caminho.Quando chegaram,só puderam ouvir as reclamações de Naruto.

Naruto:Sakura-chan,por que demorou tanto??Até o Kakashi-sensei chegou antes de você e...-**viu Saki com ela-**O que você quer??

Saki:acertar as contas.

Naruto tentar acertar Saki pela direita e pela esquerda,mas ela desvia e prende o braço dele atrás do próprio corpo.

Saki:não esse tipo de conta.-**Larga Naruto-**

Naruto:O que é afinal???

Saki:Queria agradecer.

Equipe 7:Ahn?!

Saki:Naruto,você me fez ver algo que não consegui ver sozinha e nem meus...amigos tiveram coragem de me fazer ver.Passei a noite em claro pensando nisso e vi que tinha razão.A partir de hoje quero ser outra pessoa,não prometo milagres...mas vou tentar-**inclina o corpo na direção de Naruto-**Arigatou,Naruto.

Naruto:-**totalmente sem graça-**então...tá

Saki:-**Vai embora-**

Lá pela hora do almoço,Ichijo estava procurando a menina dos olhos chocolate.Mas ela o achou primeiro.

TenTen:Oi Ichijo!Já almoçou?

Ichijo:Não,eu ia te convidar!Aceita?

TenTen:Claro,mas eu queria saber se posso levar meus companheiros de equipe.Tudo bem pra você?

Ichijo:-_Não,não ta bem!Esquece essa maldita equipe!!!Vem almoçar comigo!!!_-Tudo bem,então eu vou levar o Katsuya também.

No restaurante...

Katsuya:Então...você é a TenTen certo?

TenTen:Hai!

Katsuya:Seu outro companheiro não quis vir?

TenTen:Não,ele é meio calado e frio,não ia gostar.

Katsuya:E você é?-_quem é essa a coisa?!?!_-

Lee:A Besta Verde de Konoha,Rock Lee!!!-**olhos em chamas-**

Ichijo:-_Bota besta e verde nisso!!!-_

Katsuya:Vocês já conhecem meu amigo mudinho,eu sou Kumamoto Katsuya

-**sorriso cem por cento light-**

Ichijo:-_malditos sejam os companheiros de equipe...ambas as equipes...-_

Já a tarde,Saki vai ao encontro de seu "professor",no bosque.

Kankurou:Está atrasada-_de novo-_

Saki:Desculpe

Kankurou:**-olhar surpreso-**Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você?Pedindo desculpas???

Saki:Kankurou,eu quero mudar ta legal?Faz alguma diferença pra você?**-vira a cara-**

Kankurou:Claro que faz!Não preciso mais agüentar seus tiques-nervosos!!Nem tuas crises de TPM**-sorriso discreto-**

Saki:Querer mudar não quer dizer que crie sangue de barata ouviu?

Kankurou:Seria muito milagre pra pouco tempo

Saki:obrigado pela opinião super gentil(¬¬)

Estavam indo para o local da aula,mas Kankurou puxa assunto,parando no meio do caminho.

Kankurou:Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa pra comemorar a era de paz?

Saki:Hoje?Só depois de eu resolver uns assuntos,por falar nisso,podemos acabar a aula mais cedo?

Kankurou:Ta,ta...

Saki:Bom...se quiser...pode vir comigo...

Kankurou:Não tenho mais nada de útil pra fazer nessa vila,fazer o que né?Eu vou contigo.Mas vamos calar a boca e vamos pra aula.

No campo de treinamento, Hayku,Shigure e Megume decidiram se reunir,para discutir _**certos assuntos**_...

Hayku:Acho que já devemos ver com os outros...

Megume:Talvez ainda seja cedo Hayku-kun...

Hayku:Não,Megume,tem que ser agora!Caso a gente precise,temos que nos preparar.

Shigure:Verdade.

Hayku:Shigure,até agora não vi resultado da tua tarefa.Vou ter que reportar isso

Shigure:Hayku,é difícil encontrar sabe?Se coloque no meu lugar!

Hayku:Não importa.É por isso que você se pode dizer shinobi.Apenas cumpra a tarefa.Ou é muito difícil,pra você?

Megume:Parem,agora!Vamos cumprir nossas partes e só.Temos uma missão a cumprir,e vamos cumpri-la,entendido?

Hayku e Shigure:C-Certo...(o.O)

Saki e Kankurou estavam andando já fazia algum tempo.Ele já estava cansado e estava anoitecendo.Não sabia onde a "pequena" kunoichi queria ir,mas...por que tinha que ser tão longe???Saki pediu para que ele esperasse ali e foi em direção a dois garotos.

Saki:-Katsuya,Ichijo...posso falar com vocês?

Ichijo:O que você quer hein?

Saki:queria me desculpar...-**abaixa a cabeça**-agi mal com vocês e com o Tensai...mas...quero tentar de novo...não quero machucar mais ninguém.

Katsuya:Saki-chan...**-Abraça Saki**-TUDO BEM SAKI-CHAN,A GENTE TE ACEITA DE VOLTA!!!!

Saki:TIRA A MÃO DE MIM PALERMA!!!**-dá um soco na cabeça de Katsuya-**NÃO É PORQUE TÔ PEDINDO DESCULPA QUE VOU AGUENTAR VOCÊ ENTENDEU?

Ichijo:Parece que o humor não mudou muito...

Saki:E você?

Ichijo:Acabou minha paz...bem vinda de volta Saki.

Saki vai até Kankurou,para irem comer alguma coisa como planejado.Kankurou estava olhando a cena com um certo desprezo...

Saki:Que foi?

Kankurou:Que escândalo.Por isso odeio crianças...

Saki:Cala a boca, velhote!

No lugar onde iam comer...

Kankurou:Que seja...mas eu não vou pagar o ramen(n/a:Ichiraku ramen!!!yeah!!!8D)

Saki:Mas foi você que convidou!-**sentando na bancada-**

Kankurou:**-sentando na bancada também-**Convidei droga nenhuma!Apenas sugeri...

-**o tiozinho trás dois ramens-**

Os dois:Itadakimasu

Katsuya:OI SAKI-CHAN!!!!

Saki:O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO AQUI SEUS COISOS?!?!?

Naruto:-**surge atrás de Katsuya com Ichijo-**Viemos comer,oras

Ichijo:Saki...**-aponta pra Kankurou-**você ta saindo com esse cara???

Saki:Eu??Saindo com o...ARGH!QUE NOJO!!!!

Kankurou:O QUE CÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO SUA GNOMA?!?!?!

Saki:OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO VELHO DE MEIA-IDADE!!!!!

Katsuya:**-comendo assim como seus outros amigos-**A Saki-chan...tá crescendo...-**olhar de abandonado-**

Saki:O que cê quis dizer com isso,palerma???**-áurea maligna-**

Katsuya:A nossa Saki-chan...tá crescendo...e saindo com caras velhos e feios...

Kankurou:EI!

Saki:EU NÃO TÔ SAINDO COM O KANKUROU!!!!QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR!?!?!?!?-**Vê que seu ramen sumiu-**cadê meu ramen???

Naruto:Não podemos deixar o ramen esfriar...

Saki:você comeu?-**aurea maligna novamente-**

Naruto:Tava esfriando...

Saki:DESGRAÇADO!Agora vai ter que pagar!

Naruto:Mas...mas...eu não tenho dinheiro

Saki:Nem eu!

Saki e Naruto:-**olham pra Kankurou-**

Kankurou:Não olhem pra mim,também não tenho...

Saki:-**¬¬-**

Naruto:Katsuya???

Katsuya:Não...nem uma misera moedinha...

Todos:-**Olham pra Ichijo-**

Ichijo:POR QUE EU?!?!?

Todos(exceto Kankurou):Por favor...

Ichijo:Ta bom,que saco!**-tira dinheiro da carteira-**_mamãe vai me matar...Por que eu sempre me ferro nessa droga???...só por que eu sou mudo...T.T_

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! o/ espero que estejam gosando da fic,decidi que vou fazer uma série de entrevistas na fic que será continuação desta.Deixo pra vocês escolherem os personagens(qualquer um do Naruto) e as perguntas.Estamos chegando no final desse...a continuação tá melhor,por que já tinha criado antes...aguardem e acompanhem!!!

Agradecimentos

Hirose no Shana

Jô

Companhia de Energia

Todos os produtores de abacaxi do pais


	11. Revelações

Desculpem a demora...tive uns probleminhas.Em relação as entrevistas,continuem mandando perguntas,que todas serão respondidas no final da série,nem que eu tenha arranca-las!E lá em baixo tem uma ceninha feliz,caso queiram dar uma olhada.Boa leitura,minha gente!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias depois a vida entediante e monótona na Vila Oculta da Folha continuou.

Pessoas treinando,fazendo missões, coisas típicas de ninjas.Megume andava reclamando de que não conseguia fazer jutsus direito por causa da falta de um tal "Kyoudai". Katsuya tinha sempre atrás dele a Ino.Ichijo tava cada vez mais apaixonado pela Tenten.E ela nem notava,tadinho.Saki treinava e sumia na parte da tarde,o que as pessoas já achavam suspeito.Hayku estava frio e mandão como sempre.Shigure estava tendo muitas crises de tosse.Até que chegou o grande dia que os ninjas da Noite esperavam.Iria começar os preparativos para o Exame Chunnin.

Na manha da véspera,tudo estava até que normal,tirando para Akamaru,que como Saki saia sempre muito cedo,ele ainda sentia falta de seu cafuné matinal.Kiba comeu qualquer coisa que estava na mesa e foi buscar Hinata.Tentou esperar que Megume atendesse a porta,como sempre,mas ela estava dormindo em cima da mesa,como sempre.Depois de quase uma hora e meia,Hinata apareceu,com seus cabelos azuis-escuros e seus olhos perolados.Isso já fazia Kiba ganhar o dia.No caminho para o treino,ele foi pensando em como se declarar para Hinata,coisa que fazia todos os dias desde que se conheceram.Sabia perfeitamente,como resto de toda a vila,que ela gostava realmente do Naruto.Ao pensar no loiro,um ciúme profundo,uma inveja que só sentia por ele.E um pouco de raiva também,por ele não reparar em Hinata.Se fosse com ele,seria diferente.

Em algum lugar,Hayku e Shigure treinavam junto com seu sensei de Konoha,Ryuu.Ao contrário de Tensai,Ryuu era experiente,meu rígido e insensível.A luta treino dos garotos,tendo Ryuu como juiz,estava praticamente ganha por Hayku. Shigure parecia não ter evoluído nada desde que saiu de sua vila.Parou para pensar um instante e é acertado pela Hoshiban,espada de Hayku.

Ryuu:Preste atenção, Kumamoto!Se fosse um inimigo estaria morto

Shigure:-**no chão-**(sussurro)Eu sei...

Hayku:Está ficando cada dia mais fácil derrota-lo...Shi-chan

Shigure:-**Avançando em Hayku-**Cala a boca,samurai!!!!!

Hayku:Pode vir,fracasso!!!

Ryuu:Paaaaaaarem!

Shigure e Hayku:**-parados feito estátuas-**

Ryuu:Agora escutem!Hayku,você pode parecer melhor,mas a maior parte de suas técnicas são baseadas no controle de chakra,e não em jutsus ou qualquer coisa assim,mas você Shigure,tem ótimas técnicas,mas não se esforça.

Megume:Bom dia...-**sonolenta reparando melhor na cena-**Aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ryuu:Aconteceu.Vocês!-**aponta para Hayku e Shigure-**Vão trabalhar em dupla hoje.Aqui está a missão de vocês,agora sumam da minha frente

Shigure e Hayku:O QUÊ??COM ELE?!?!?-**apontam um para o outro-**

Ryuu:São surdos ou o que?Eu disse pra sumirem daqui!!E você Megume,você treina comigo hoje

Megume:-_ai,meu pai...-_

Shigure e Hayku:**-indo completar a missão-**_em dupla?com esse ai?NUNCA!!-_

Mais para o final da tarde,Kiba deixou Hinata em casa e foi para o mercado,ele iria cozinhar hoje.Em frente à floricultura,encontrou Shino,parado.

Kiba:O que ta fazendo ai,Shino?

Shino:Observando o vôo de uma leve borboleta

Kiba:**-procurando-**Borboleta?Não to vendo nada...

Megume:**-chegando do nada,toda descabelada e cansada-**Olá Kiba-kun,que bom que te encontrei!!

Kiba:Tava me procurando??

Megume:Sim sim...queria confirmar o horário...

Kiba:Do que?

Megume:Ué,a Saki-chan não te contou?Nós todos vamos jantar na tua casa!Até mesmo o Shino-kun!(\n.n/)

Kiba:_-ANÃ MISERÁVEL!!!!!-_

Enquanto isso,num lugar no meio de um bosque...

Kankurou:Miserável...me deixou esperando o dia inteiro...cadê ela??

Saki:-**ofegante e cansada-**Oi...Kankurou...

Kankurou:Onde cê tava??Eu fiquei esperando aqui,feito um idiota!!!!!!!!-_você ainda me paga...gnoma miserável...-_

Saki:É que eu...tava treinando...e o Katsuya...desenvolveu uma...técnica nova...pra...mim...e...e...e...-**desmaia de cara no chão-**

Kankurou:É,tô vendo.E ainda me deixa o corpo pra carregar.Folgada.-**colocando Saki no ombro e saindo por aí-**Agora,onde você mora??

A casa de Kiba nunca havia recebido tanta gente pra jantar.Até umas pessoas que ele nunca havia visto antes estavam lá.E pior:o cozinheiro era ele.

Kiba:_-Saki...cadê você,sua peste?-_**alguem bate na porta-**Até que enfim,Anã...Hinata?

Hinata:Kiba-kun...eu fui convidada...eu e o Neji-nii-san...para jantarmos aqui...-**olha para o avental de babadinhos em Kiba-**Chgamos em...má hora?

Kiba:**-repara estar de avental e o arranca do corpo-**Nã-não!que isso!entrem

Hinata:**-entra-**

Neji:-**entrando-**Belo avental.

Voltando para o Kankurou com a Saki no ombro...

Kankurou:_-AAAHHH!!!!Meu deus,onde fica a droga da tua casa?!?!?!? Alias...ONDE EU TÔ,CA!?!?!?!?!Tô perdido,a noite,com uma desmaiada inútil no ombro,e o Gaara a solta...Por que cê tinha que desmaiar,hein?É algum tipo de vingança por ter xingado teu bolinho de arroz??É isso??E nem me responder você consegue desgraçada!!!!!Senhor,me mande uma luz!!!!!!!_

Kankurou vê o Gaara em cima de um telhado

Kankurou:_-eu pedi uma luz,não um serial killer.Alguem que me mostre pra onde eu vou,qualquer coisa!!Não estou pedindo demais,droga!Ou pelo menos me deixe vivo e que o Gaara não repare em mim..._

Saki começa a acordar e Kankurou a coloca no chão.

Kankurou:_-THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!!!!-_Saki!Saki!!!-**sacode Saki pelos ombros-**Saki,respira,levanta e corre pra casa que o Gaara ta aqui!!!

Saki:**-tonta-**Onde eu to???Minha cabeça dói...

Kankurou:Cê encheu a cara é???Cê ta de ressaca!!!

Saki:-**desmaia de novo-**

Kankurou:Agora eu vou ter que correr por você...

Na residência dos Inuzuka,enquanto todo mundo estava na sala,Megume, Hayku,Ichijo,Shigure e Katsuya estavam escondidos no quarto da Saki.

Megume:Estou preocupada com a Saki-chan...será que ela ta bem???

Katsuya:Gume-chan,a técnica que eu dei pra ela é difícil,mas ela consegue vim pra cá tranqüilo.

Hayku:Só espero que ela não demore...Ainda tenho que ir tirar meu pai do bar...

Saki abriu o olhos em um lugar bastante iluminado,seu corpo todo doía,estava em frente a um restaurante.Encontrou Kankurou a sua frente,em pé,tomando refrigerante e comendo um sanduíche.

Saki:pra onde você me trouxe?-**mãos na cabeça-**

Kankurou:-**Reparando que Saki estava acordada-**Acordou pirralha? Finalmente hein...Cê encheu a cara,né?

Saki:Pára que eu to sem cabeça pra suas brincadeiras...-_Minha cabeça dói...-_

Kankurou:É...Sem cabeça,perna,braço...Quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu?

Saki:...

Kankurou:Idiota,Tinha que ser uma pirralha anã e burra.

Saki:Olha aqui seu...Ai!-**tenta se levantar,mas o corpo estava todo moído-**

Kankurou:Fica quieta aí.Tá com uma cara de esfomeada...-**com pena da garota,oferece um pouco do sanduíche e do refri-**Quer?

Saki:**-se apossa da comida e devora tudo em 15 segundos-**

Kankurou:Ei!Eu ainda queria! (Ó.Ò)

Saki:Isso foi por aquele ramen que eu não comi

Kankurou:Mas quem comeu foi o loiro estranho!!!(n/a:Naruto,saco?xD)

Saki:Num interessa.

Kankurou:Odeio crianças...Onde cê mora?

Saki:Deixa que eu vou sozinha.

Kankurou:Como se você não consegue nem ficar em pé,projeto de ser humano? Para de ser orgulhosa e deixa que eu te levo.

Kiba tinha acabado de levar até a porta o último convidado:Naruto. Finalmente,aquela "festa" tinha acabado.Ah,mais a Saki iria ver quando chegasse.A louça seria dela a semana inteira,inteirinha!!Por que,deixar a Saki cozinhar,é pedir pra ela explodir a casa.Alguém bate na porta.Quem é agora?Era Saki,sendo carregada por Kankurou.

Kiba:DESGRAÇADA DESMIOLADA!!!ONDE VOCÊ TAVA?!?!?!

Saki:PARA DE GRITAR INUZUKA!!!!

Kankurou:Interrompendo o dialogo simpático de vocês,toma-**passando Saki para Kiba carrega-la-**Agora a anã subnutrida é problema seu...não sei como deixaram ela encher a cara...

Kiba:-_não sou só eu que acho ela muito baixinha-_Quem é vo...

Kankurou:-**Sumiu-**

Kiba:-**leva Saki pro quarto dela-**Maldita...você organizou essa maldita festa e blábláblá...-**Deixa ela no quarto e vai dormir**

Saki:Vocês já podem sair

Megume,Katsuya,Shigure,Hayku e Ichijo caem pra fora do armário.

Kiba estava em sua casinha...quer dizer,cama.Sonhava feliz com Hinata.Mas a vontade de ir ao banheiro fala mais alto e o acorda.Quando estava voltando para seu quarto,ouve vozes vindas do quarto de Saki e resolve parar para ouvir.

Saki:Eu não acredito que você não tem nada,Shigure!Nem uma mísera noção da força dos Nara!!!

Hayku:Dessa vez você se superou,incopentente.

Shigure:Olha aqui vocês...

Katsuya:Shigure,eles tem razão,você pisou na bola.

Shigure:Até você,Katsuya!E as duas ali!-**aponta para Megume e Saki-**Elas conhecem dois ninjas de Suna e ninguém reclamou de elas não os terem matado,como foi ordenado!

Hayku:Isso eu resolvo mais tarde...**-olha com o canto do olhos para as duas,que estremecem-**Vamos ter que grudar no Nara no exame.

Shigure:Grudar no Shikamaru no Exame Chunnin?

Saki:Por você ser um imbecil,atacar Konoha pode não dar certo,podemos falhar nessa missão.

Shigure:Não pense que só porque tem uma fama de assassina besta,que você me bota medo,bactéria!

Megume:Shigure-kun,pare!Você errou!A culpa é sua!E também...você não pode forçar demais seus pulmões.

Hayku:Isso me faz lembrar que eu tenho que dar uma olhada em vocês,como o medico-nin desse esquadrão.-**Examina cada um minuciosamente em áreas diferentes e depois começa a anotar tudo-**

Saki:tem que anotar pra não esquecer,é?Ou pra mostrar pro titio?Deixa que eu dito pra você,moleque...

Hayku:Olha quem fala...

Megume:Calem a boca.Temos companhia.

Kiba:**-estremece,vira a cara e vê Katsuya,o olhando de perto-**_merda-_

Katsuya:Conversa animada,né?-**Pega Kiba pela gola do pijama e o lança quarto a dentro,fechando a porta em seguida-**Aqui está nosso vira-lata curioso

Saki:Babaca...por que os meninos daqui tem que ser tão curiosos?

Ichijo e Katsuya usam os mesmos jutsus que usaram com Naruto.Ichijo ficou com olhos totalmente verdes,e com algumas marcas também verdes saindo dos olhos,como se a cor vazasse.

Kiba:_-o que é aquilo nos olhos dele?é um Doujutsu?-_

Eles foram se aproximando do garoto-cão,Atrás de Ichijo,surge Megume,

Acenando e dizendo,feliz:bye-bye

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cena bônus:Megume,a faxineira 1

Megume,tava dando uma geral na mansão Hyuuga.Já havia arrumado o quarto de todo mundo.Só faltava do Neji,ela entra e vai arrumando tudo com cuidado,porque sabe que ele não goste que mexam em suas coisas.Até que,dentro do closet,ela encontra uma porta arrumando o quarto,mas a curiosidade de descobrir o segredo do jovem Hyuuga falou mais alto,quem disse que as santinhas não tem seus momentos diabinhas?Depois de uns 25 minutos tentando abrir a maldita porta,ela conseguiu e o que encontrou foi impressionante,incrível,inimaginável:a coleção completa das Hello Kitty de porcelana!As 47 bonecas,incluindo a versão especial Pocky Pricess Chocolate,a mias rara de todas.Realmente ele era um ninja de respeito.


	12. Ares de mudança

De manhã,Kiba acordou com muita dor de cabeça.A ultima coisa que lembrava era de ter ido ao banheiro na noite dificuldade,foi tomar banho,pois hoje seria o exame chunnin.Encontrou Saki na sala,estava montando,arrumando algumas armas um tanto quanto...exclusivas.Não eram coisas que se viam todos os dias,como por exemplo,algo que parecia as garras do Wolverine.Ou duas adagas presas por uma corrente enorme.

Kiba:Pra que você precisa de tudo isso?Não se garante sozinha?**-vai saindo de casa-**

Saki:Inuzuka,a partir do momento em que você sair dessa casa,não pouparei esforços para tira-lo do caminho.

Kiba:Digo o mesmo**-sai de casa-**

Na casa de Ichijo,ele acabava de acordar.Quando desceu,encontrou Katsuya e Shigure na sala,conversando com sua mãe e com Miyoru.Pela janela,via Hayku esbravejando com Megume e Saki.Megume estava ficando perturbada,triste.Saki estava serena.A rivalidade dele por ela nunca a atingiu.

Katsuya:Ichijo!Que bom que acordou!

Shigure:-**olha desanimado-**Não seja um covarde nesse exame,de novo.

Katsuya:-**levantando de onde estava sentado-**Shigure!Não fale assim!

Shigure:Me desculpe,não foi minha intenção **- escondendo o sorriso-**

_-Shigure está certo-_Pensava o loiro.Não era de hoje que o conheciam por ser covarde.O Exame Chunnin não lhe trazia boas lembranças.Nem sua vila natal...

--------------------------FLASHBACK DO ICHIJO---------------------------------

Era seu primeiro Exame Chunnin.Katsuya estava confiante e sorridente.Tinha medo de sua companheira,Hachimitsu Saki,a garota-demônio da Vila da Noite.A primeira fase foi difícil,mas passaram.No momento estavam no quinto dia da segunda fase.Já haviam conseguido o pergaminho e estavam a caminho da torre.Foram abordados por shinobis da Areia,três homens,que os derrotaram facilmente.E como se não fosse suficiente a derrota,ele não mexeu um dedo para ajudar seus companheiros.Estava paralisado de medo não sentia um medo tão grande desde que ficara mudo,simplesmente não podia se mover.Viu três kunais envenenadas atravessarem a perna direita de Katsuya,e viu os shinobis da Areia jogarem o veneno no olho esquerdo de Saki.

Saki:O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO PARADO,PALERMA?-**com a mão no olho esquerdo,que estava sangrando-**ME AJUDA AQUI DROGA!

Mas não adiantava.Ichijo não conseguia se mover.O medo,a angustia,tudo o que havia visto e sentido no dia em que o pai morreu,em sua própria casa,na sua frente,estava sentindo de novo.Lembrava com clareza o uniforme do esquadrão especial de Yoru,esfaqueando seu pai,lembrava do desespero na face de Ichijo Aidou.E ele,seu filho,não moveu um único músculo para ajuda-lo.Foi o suficiente para nunca mais querer pronunciar uma palavra.

Katsuya:ICHIJO!

Ichijo não conseguia se mexer.Saki perdeu a paciência.Arrancou um pedaço da faixa que usava na cintura e amarrou em volta da cabeça,passando pelo olho machucado tentando para o sangramento.Viu a perna de seu companheiro ficar cinza do joelho para baixo e o mesmo gritando de dor.Olhou para Ichijo,e ele,sentiu a raiva nos olhos da menina,seu corpo não o obedecia,nem ao menos para chorar.Saki pegou um dos pergaminhos que tinha,e dele,invocou um machado.Olhou para Katsuya,que parecia concordar com o que ela tinha em mente.O machado acertou em cheio a perna do moreno.A menina tirou a faixa da cintura e amarrou na perna do colega,deixando o kimono curto aberto,mas tinha outra blusa por baixo.Assim que terminou de enfaixar a perna de Katsuya,foi até Ichijo e bateu nele com força

Saki:QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?HEIN?ME RESPONDE SEU PALERMA COVARDE!ME RESPONDE!COVARDE,É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É!COVARDE!**-parando de bater nele-**REZE PARA QUE A GENTE CHEGUE NA TERCEIRA FASE!E ME AJUDA A CARREGAR ELE!

Ichijo finalmente acordou do seu transe,mas Katsuya,seu melhor amigo,estava desacordado e com uma perna a menos.Ele e Saki foram carregando Katsuya até a torre.A única coisa que pensou foi no olho "enfaixado" de Saki,e na perna amputada de Katsuya,ambos encharcados de sangue.Em relação à terceira fase,bem,eles não chegaram a tempo.Voltaram para Yoru como fracassados,e ele,como o culpado desse fracasso.

----------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Ichijo acorda de suas lembranças e vê que Megume estava acenando a mão em sua frente,para ver se estava acordado

Megume:Acordou,Ichijo-kun?

Ichijo:_-_Pode parar de ficar mexendo essa mão no meu rosto ¬¬

Megume:-**parando de acenar-**desculpe

Katsuya:Ei,Gume-chan,que que o Hayku e a Saki-chan tão falando lá fora?Daqui a pouco temos q ir fazer o exame-_de novo-_

Megume:Deve ser uma daquelas conversas de clã que eles tem...tomara que não termine que nem a ultima vez...

Miyoru:**-entrando subitamente na conversa**-Ultima vez Megume-sempai?

Megume:É Mi-chan...da ultima vez...

Shigure:Eles acabaram se quebrando...as vezes a Saki parece um menino,garota estranha...

Katsuya:Espera só até sentir o peso da mão dela em você...isso sim é estranho...

Hayku:-**abrindo a porta ,irritado-**vamos.Agora.

-**todo mundo indo(n/a:comentário idiota)-**

Ningyo:Ichijo...**-puxa o braço do filho-**Tem certeza?Tem certeza que consegue de novo?

Ichijo:**-abaixa a cabeça e depois olha a mãe com um olhar firme-**Tenho.

Ningyo:**-larga o braço do filho e sorri docemente-**Então boa sorte

Ningyo e Miyoru assistem Ichijo,o "homem da casa",correndo atrás dos companheiros,apreensivas e com medo de um novo desastre.

Miyoru:Mãe...como o Ichijo vai conseguir,se ele é medroso?

Ningyo:Por que ele é teimoso.Que nem o pai.Por isso que eu brigo mais com ele do que você.

Miyoru:-**entrando em casa junto da mãe-**e o Midorigan?Eu vou conseguir usar um dia?

Ningyo:Acho que sim.Seu pai dizia que conseguiu só com 13 anos.Mas normalmente é possível com 10.Por que?

Miyoru:Por que o Ichijo conseguiu com 6...

Ningyo:Ichijo Miyoru!Pare de se comparar com seu irmão!Ele é diferente!

Chegando no local da prova escrita,os dois grupos se separaram.Hayku,Megume e Shigure se juntaram em uma carteira para bolar uma estratégia.

Hayku:-**limpando a espada-**Acho que o Nara não será problema.Podemos ficar tranqüilos.Alias Megume,consegue fazer alguma coisa sem o Kyoudai?

Megume:Sim,mas...Hayku-kun...por que parou de me chamar de Megume-chan?

Hayku:Desculpe Megume,mas a convivência com "ela" me deixa nervoso.

Shigure:Não suporta a monstrinha,é senhor sobrinho-do-kazankage?

Hayku:E você queria o que?Aquela coisa merece ser odiada...

Megume:Parem de chamar a Saki-chan assim!Ela não é nada disso!

Hayku:-**levantando de onde estava e encara Megume com um olhar meio de ódio,meio de frieza-**Então não a conhece.Megume

Enquanto isso(n/a:adoro essa frase xDD)Tenten,Lee e Neji se encaminhavam a sala de prova.Tenten lembrava dos almoços que teve com Ichijo nos últimos dias, realmente ele era divertido,ao contrário de Neji,que era frio como gelo,e Lee,que era bizarro.Seu olhar cruzou com o de Ichijo,que tropeçou ao ver a menina,fazendo-a de Saki e Neji também.Eles se encararam e Saki veio até ele,como da ultima vez que os dois grupos se encontraram.Katsuya já sabia o que viria a seguir e foi atrás dela.

Saki:Ei,Hyuuga.Ainda não esqueci que lhe devo uma bela surra.

Neji:Como se fosse capaz...Aceite o fato,não me derrotará.

Katsuya:Saki!-**puxa o braço da menina e sussurra para ela-**Calma,ainda terá sua chance,não faça o que está pensando...

Saki:Veremos...me aguarde Hyuuga.**-Vai embora,com Katsuya a sua frente-**(sussurro)Você e sua mania de ler a mente das pessoas...É uma péssima mania Kumamoto...

No outro lado da sala,Megume avista Gaara,quando estava indo na direção dele,a espada de Hayku entra na sua frente,dizendo: "Vá e está morta".Ao entender isso,vai atrás de Saki e a puxa para uma conversa.Deixando Katsuya e Ichijo "boiando".

Katsuya:Ichijo,me responde um troço...

Ichijo:Só não pergunte por que o céu é azul de novo...¬¬

Katsuya:Eu sou atraente?

Ichijo:**-olha Katsuya com um olhar de espanto e irritação-**CÊ TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE BIBA,É?EU NÃO ACHO MARMANJOS ATRAENTES!

Katsuya:NÃO QUIS DIZER ISSO!É aconteceu uns negócios...

Ichijo:quem foi a pobre coitada que você pegou,hein Don Juan?¬¬(n/a:ele está de mau humor)

Katsuya:Não é isso,é...é diferente dessa vez...ela é diferente das outras...-**Sorriso bobo, realmente bobo-**

Alguns minutos se passaram e o teste escrito teve inicio. Shikamaru observava a sala desinteressado, até que reparou que nenhum dos ninjas de Yoru estavam realmente fazendo o teste. Megume, por exemplo, estava dormindo. Achou aquilo muito estranho.Pesquisou pelo resto deles,e todos totalmente desinteressados.enquanto Shikamaru era "possuído"(n/a:não pensem besteira)por Ino,Megume acordou num baque.Aquela sensação,aquele cheiro,estava tudo voltando a sua mente.Parecia que os ares da mudança,pela qual tanto,mas tanto esperou finalmente vieram a seu encontro.


	13. Final

Alguns minutos se passaram e o teste escrito teve inicio

Alguns minutos se passaram e o teste escrito teve inicio. Shikamaru observava a sala desinteressado, até que reparou que nenhum dos ninjas de Yoru estavam realmente fazendo o teste. Megume, por exemplo, estava dormindo. Achou aquilo muito estranho.Pesquisou pelo resto deles,e todos totalmente desinteressados.enquanto Shikamaru era "possuído"(n/a:não pensem besteira)por Ino,Megume acordou num baque.Aquela sensação,aquele cheiro,estava tudo voltando a sua mente.Parecia que os ares da mudança,pela qual tanto,mas tanto esperou finalmente vieram a seu encontro.

Hayku:Como assim?Mas ele não tava morto?!**-pulando de árvore em árvore-**

Megume:Eu pensava q sim,mas senti a presença do Kyoudai hoje-**pulando atrás de Hayku-**

Shigure:Megume,tem certeza?Faz muitos anos q vocês não se vem,não poderia ter sentido outro igual a ele?**-pulando também-**

Megume:Não!Nós compartilhamos a mesma alma,pensei que estava morto por não sentir a parte dele,mas estava errada.Ele está vivo e está aqui!

Hayku:**-Parando num galho-**Aqui?!Mas onde ele está?!

Megume e Shigure:**-Param num galho na frente de Hayku-**

??:Alcançamos vocês...finalmente

A segunda fase do exame já havia começado a mais ou menos quinze minutos.A equipe de Hayku e a de Katsuya se encontraram fazia pouco tempo dentro do exame, para decidir como fariam "aquilo".Hayku pareceu perturbado depois da conversa.Estava nervoso.Mas o contrario poderia se dizer do segundo comandante da missão deles.

Katsuya:-**pulando nas àrvores-**Saki-chan...posso te perguntar uma coisa??

Saki:-**pulando na frente de Katsuya e ao lado de Ichijo-**Já disse que não sei porque o céu é azul...

Katsuya:_-porque todo mundo acha que eu vou perguntar isso...a é,por que é minha duvida mais cruel...-_não é isso

Saki:Então fala,palerma!(¬¬)

Katsuya:Eu sou atraente?

Saki:**-se assusta com a pergunta,tropeça,cai uns vinte metros do galho até o chão-**

Katsuya:SAKI-CHAN!!-**vai ver se Saki está bem-**

Ichijo:_-Saki!-_**Vai também-**

Saki:-**levantando do chão,irritada-**ISSO É COISA QUE SE PERGUNTE NESSE MOMENTO!?PENSEI QUE FOSSE IMPORTANTE,PALERMA!!

Katsuya:Mas...mas...

De repente, uma kunai é atirada na direção deles, e em ato impensado, Ichijo ativa seu Midorigan.Seus olhos ficam totalmente verdes, mas a visão que ele tem do mundo só o deixa ver onde estão os adversários, e não identificá-los, apesar de sua força e velocidade aumentarem estrondosamente.Depois de nocautear o ninja que lançou a kunai é que ele percebe os gritos de Katsuya chamando seu nome.Desativa o Midorigan e vê a besteira que fez:o ninja da kunai era a TenTen.Ele se ajoelha até ela,e fica olhando o que fez.Katsuya e Saki apenas observam.Os companheiros de time da garota chegam depois de seguir os gritos dela.

Lee: TENTEN!! **–vai até ela e a coloca nas costas- **Quem fez isso com você?

Neji: Não é obvio?**-vai indo até Ichijo,parecia enfurecido- **

Katsuya: **-entra na frente dele- **Calma ai...ela atacou primeiro,entao façam o favor de saírem daqui

Neji: Tá bem... mas o destino ainda vai me por no caminho de vocês... então, não terão como escapar.**-vai embora junto com Lee e TenTen-**

Ichijo ainda estava muito abalado, não se conformava em ter nocauteado a única amiga que fez em Konoha... realmente, os exames Chunnins nunca eram muito bons pra eles... sempre aconteciam desgraças. Katsuya colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se estivesse dizendo que precisavam continuar.E assim fizeram.

No grupo de Hayku, Shigure e Megume, eles estavam sendo atacados por ninjas da areia (n/a: não, não é o Gaara), estavam com algumas dificuldades... Megume, principalmente. Então, aquele mesmo sentimento que a invadiu durante o teste escrito, apareceu em seu peito novamente, mas muito mais intenso.A única coisa que viu foi os ninjas de Suna caírem mortos aos pés do seu time, um a um.O responsável por aquilo?Um pequeno gatinho preto

Megume: **-vai correndo abraçar o gatinho-** KYOUDAI!!** – fica abraçada com o gatinho e o mesmo fica ronronando- **senti tanta sua falta...

Hayku: o gato maldito está de volta... **- ¬¬ - **

Shigure: e em boa hora,admita Hayku. Sem ele a Megume é inútil.Pelo menos agora ela poderá mostrar sua verdadeira força.

Hayku: **-pega o pergaminho dos ninjas mortos- **Cale a boca.Vamos logo.

Depois de irem,Shikamaru,Ino e Chouji saem detrás da moitinha de onde assistiam tudo.

Chouji: estamos perdidos!! Se o gato fez aquilo,imagina do que são capazes!!

Shikamaru: hmm...

No final do quinto dia,as equipes restantes já haviam chegado à torre e esperavam sua vez de lutar(n/a: como todos sabem,a 3ª prova consiste de uma luta D).Katsuya se aproximou de Naruto para assistir as lutas,junto de Ichijo. Saki se tornava muito estressada nessas ocasiões.

Katsuya:Yoo,Naruto! **– n.n – **

Naruto: Katsuya, Ichijo, somos inimigos agora!

Ichijo: só seremos na hora que entrarmos no ringue **– n.n -**

Naruto: Que seja!Por quê não estão junto da tua amiga? **– aponta para Saki – **

Ichijo: Ela fica estressada nessas ocasiões...Mais q o normal

Katsuya:E também...por que ela está concentrada em outra coisa,pra não dizer pessoa..._-aiai...Saki-chan,seus pensamentos não são um mistério pra mim...-_ Mas isso não vem ao caso **– n.n –**

Naruto: **- cara de pensativo –**

A primeira luta é Uchiha Sasuke contra Kin (n/a: sim, foi mudado) saindo Sasuke vencedor.Logo depois, Shino luta contra um outro ninja, que no momento não tem nenhuma importância para nós. Shino acabou vencendo.A terceira luta foi Ichijo contra Kankurou.Na hora em que apareceu o nome verdadeiro de Baisetsu Ichijo, a vergonha dele não podia ser maior.

Ichijo:_por isso eu digo...sempre acontece desgraça no exame chunnin..._

Por mais que o Ichijo utiliza-se o Midorigan,não conseguiu ver as marionetes de Kankurou,talvez por que não fossem vivas.Acabou perdendo.Kankurou lançou um olhar "duvidoso" para Saki,na hora que foi declarado vencedor.Logo em seguida, Ino e Sakura entraram no ringue...e depois de quase 15 minutos de luta,foi declarado empate.Entao , foi a vez de TenTen e Saki irem lutar.

Lee: Acho bom sua amiga ser bem rápida,pois a TenTen nunca erra o alvo!

Katsuya:Ao contrário caro Lee-san.Acho bom a TenTen ter alguma cartada sobrando,por que a Saki pode muito bem usar o chakra dela contra ela mesma.Observe.

Saki equilibrou seu bastão no chão e fez alguns jutsus, então TenTen começou a ataca-la.O curioso é que as kunais e shurikens jogadas por ela simplesmente paravam no ar quando chegavam perto do bastão.Saki continuou a fazer alguns jutsus diferentes,e o chakra dela envolveu seus braços como se fossem luvas com unhas bem afiadas.Ela pegou o bastão e fez com que as kunais da TenTen se voltassem contra ela.Ela conseguiu desviar,mas o chakra nos braços de Saki a acertaram como se realmente fossem garras.

Katsuya: Isso que eu quis dizer.A Saki tem um controle de chakra um pouco diferente do normal,ela consegue materializa-lo,usar o chakra inimigo e transforma-lo em energia.essa é sua principal habilidade.Assim como Hayku.

Lee: Então a TenTen...

Ichijo: _não tem chance...por favor Saki,não faça isso com ela..._

Saki continuou batendo em TenTen,era incontrolável para ela...precisava ver mais sangue da menina saindo,era uma necessidade. Hayate, o juiz, parou a luta e a declarou vencedora.Quando Saki reparou no que fez,saiu em direção ao banheiro,sem olhar para trás.Kankurou foi atrás dela.

A luta seguinte foi Megume e Shikamaru.No inicio Shikamaru estava em desvantagem,pois Megume não lutava sozinha.Kyoudai estava com ela.os dois lutavam em conjunto assim como Kiba e Akamaru.Mas ele conseguiu colocar Megume no seu jutsu das sombras.Então aproveitando a ocasião,resolveu por fim em algumas duvidas.Usando as sombras,ele tiras as luvas de Megume.

Shikamaru: Como eu suspeitava...Suas mãos tem defeitos...os "rombos" que você tem nelas deixam seus dedos meio incapacitados, então,lançar kunais e shurikens é difícil pra você.

Hayku: -_eu falei pro idiota do Shigure ficar de olho nele...e depois o imbecil me diz que o Nara não é uma ameaça...ele vai por a Megume-chan contra a parede...estamos perdidos...-_

Megume: conheço minhas limitações,Shikamaru-san...**- abaixa a cabeça,com muito esforço – **

--FLASHBACK DA MEGUME--

Desde que se conhecia por gente,Megume nunca foi amada por alguém,somente por Kyoudai,o gato preto com o qual dividia a alma. Sua família a rejeitou,mataram seu gatinho querido a sangue frio...estava sozinha. Havia passado tempo suficiente no clã Nomiya pra aprender as principais técnicas da família.No momento,estava sentada do lado de uma lata de lixo,chorando.De repente,o exército de Yoru ,ninjas sob comando direto do Kazankage, chega e resolve puni-la por estar ali.Furando suas mãos com kunais.Ela desmaia.Quando acorda,vê uma garota de mais ou menos sua idade cuidando de suas mãos,olha para o lado e vê os oficiais mortos.

Megume:Quem é você?!Vai me matar também?!

??:Cale a boca.Você vai sair daqui e vai para um hospital.

Megume: Mas e os oficiais?!O que aconteceu com eles?!E por que minhas mãos não se mexem?!

??:CALA A BOCA!Eles tiveram o que mereciam,nada mais!!Agora vai logo para o maldito hospital antes que perca as mãos!!

Megume:**- indo – **Qual seu nome

??:Saki.Agora vai!

Megume foi ao hospital e viu que agora era deficiente...mas não desistiu de ser uma shinobi para ser aceita pelo clã.Coisa que nunca aconteceu. Sempre esteve sozinha,sempre e sempre...

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

Megume: **- tentando escapar do jutsu do Shikamaru e ele tentando manter – **

Kiba começa a ter uma baita dor de cabeça...Até ajoelha no chão de dor.Hayku, fala para Katsuya ir pegar a Saki e Ichijo a Megume, todos os ninjas de Yoru saem do local da prova...Logo em seguida Kiba começa gritar tudo o que ouviu naquela noite.O plano de destruição, as deficiências dos shinobis... Mas por mais que Konoha soubesse de tudo, eles já estavam longe, não adiantava mais correr atrás... Sem outra alternativa,o exame chunnin teve continuidade.E os ninjas de Yoru...bom,a verdadeira história ainda está por vir...

**RECADO IMPORTANTE!!**

Pois é né,gente...essa fic foi apenas o PRÓLOGO DA VERDAREIRA!!

Sinto muito em dizer isso agora...mas a verdadeira é 10000000 vezes melhor...se gostou dessa,com certeza vai gostar da outra!Obrigada pelas reviews e opiniões,foram muito importantes...e desculpe pela extrema demora desse ultimo capítulo...leiam a outra,o q vcs axam?? xDDDD E não esqueçam do EPÍLOGO!!ele vai ser muito importante mais tarde n.nv

Agradeçemos a todos

Daia no Hana e Mori no Naomi


	14. Epílogo

Durante a fuga dor irmão da Arei para Suna, Megume surge, pretendendo ir com eles

Durante a fuga dor irmão da Arei para Suna, Megume surge, pretendendo ir com eles.

Temari: O que você quer da gente?

Megume: Apenas quero ajudar o Gaara-sama

Kankurou: **-confuso-** por que?

Megume: porque ele é uma pessoa próxima e importante para mim **–sorriso-**

Já em Suna, Kankurou resolve interrogar Megume. Tudo aquilo parecia muito estranho e confuso. A fuga dos shinobis de Yoru, depois a ajuda repentina de Megume, ainda por cima sua conversa com Saki... estava perdido e queria respostas.

Kankurou: **-se aproximando de Megume- **Tá... me explica o que ta acontecendo

Megume: Kankurou-san... nossa missão era na verdade destruir Konoha e Suna de uma vez. Mas não conseguimos, nos afeiçoamos demais com essas vilas. Nesse momento, eu deveria estar ou no exercito de Yoru, servindo, ou fugindo para uma outra vila. Hayku e Saki foram obrigados a voltar. Os outros resolveram fugir.

Kankurou: e o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Megume: meu único desejo agora é ajudar Gaara-sama, me tornar seu braço direito. É tudo o que eu quero... Mas me explica Kankurou-san: o que você falou pra Saki-chan? Ela estava diferente. Ela era quem mais queria completar a missão, mas aceitou sem falar nada... Até pediu para eu e os meninos fugirmos...

Kankurou: bem...

--FLASHBACK DO KANKUROU--

"Quando Saki reparou no que fez,saiu em direção ao banheiro,sem olhar para trás.Kankurou foi atrás dela."

O que Kankurou viu foi um tanto assustador. Saki havia quebrado o espelho com um soco, seu braço estava sangrando e ela não fazia nenhum esforço para estancar o sangue. E chorava. Muito.

Kankurou: **-perplexo-** Saki... o que... você...

Saki: É SEMPRE ASSIM! SEMPRE!! EU NÃO QUERO MACHUCAR AS PESSOAS, NÃO QUERO FERI-LAS, MAS É MAIS FORTE DO QUE EU!! POR QUE EU SOU ASSIM KANKUROU?! **–ajoelha no chão e continua a chorar-**

Kankurou estava simplesmente chocado. Nunca imaginou aquela anã arrogante chorando e se importando com as pessoas. Nunca imaginou ser ele que iria ampará-la nessa hora. Por mais que odiasse admitir, tinha feito uma amiga.

Kankurou: **-ajoelha do lado de Saki e começa a cuidar de seu braço-** Sua idiota... se você se importa tanto devia mostrar isso, machuca muito mais fingir. Então pare de ser essa gnoma boba de sempre e pense mais nos outros, idiota.

Saki: **-parando de chorar- **Kankurou... você se importa muito com a sua vila, né?

Kankurou: se eu não me importasse, não teria me tornado shinobi.

Katsuya: **-chagando e puxando Saki com ele- **vamos Saki-chan. Deu tudo errado. Vamos embora

A ultima coisa que Kankurou viu, foi o olhar agradecido de Saki.

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

Kankurou: uma ultima pergunta Megume: erm... hm... será que...

Megume: **-acariciando o Kyoudai-** se a Saki-chan esta bem? Ela é forte, vai sobreviver. Mas... mal posso esperar pelo dia que a verei de novo **-n.n-**

Kankurou: _- eu também-_

FIM n.nv


End file.
